


四时歌・钢铁之森

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Series: 亨超莱卷 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: 老早以前的文了，发上来存档。《人性的，太人性的》番外，日常清水砂糖文。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor Jr.
Series: 亨超莱卷 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197992





	1. <春歌·小空>

Lex其实记不太清楚，他原先所在的那个大都会上方的天空是什么样子的。

日光融融。  
他一个人安安静静地躺在曾经Clark带他来过的那个小公园的长椅上，看着头顶上方的那一片晴空，如是想。  
偶尔，在他好不容易被博士放了假但Clark却因为小餐馆的生意而忙得脱不开身，而他又终于不想闷在家里写代码的时候，他就会自己一个人来这个小公园里面晃一晃——就像是Clark曾经告诉过他的，这里虽然没有任何特别之处，但是人少又安静，绿化也做得不错，确实适合闲暇时用来转换心情。  
而现在他所躺的这个长椅，大概是整个公园里面最适合休憩的地方了：地处公园的最深处，几乎没有什么人会经过这里，并且侧旁就临着一颗不高的柳树，能够遮去一部分过于直白的阳光。  
在这种春暖花开的日子里，正适合放下一切烦心事地躺在这里，让脑袋彻底放空。  
他像只猫一样在被柳树的枝叶筛成斑斑点点的日光中半眯起双眼，舒服地做了一个深呼吸。

没有人。也没有风。一切都被一种让人心头发痒的静谧所包围。只有公园外面的街道上偶尔由远而近，又由近及远的车辆驶过的声响带动时间的流逝，也带动他的思绪漫无目的地去又来，来又去。

他现在已经对头顶上这一小片天空非常熟悉了——或者说，根本不可能不熟悉——毕竟，这只是一片和这个公园本身一样的、没有任何特别之处的天空：一部分被柳树遮挡成了零碎的光点，另一部分则被不远处联排的高层住宅楼死死限定住了边界，规矩又狭窄，就像是从一扇不大的天窗看出去的那样。  
但是他却并不讨厌这一小块被遮挡、被隔断的天空。倒不是说有多喜欢，但就是，至少他能够平心静气地躺在这里，看着这块天空一两个小时，甚至将它的轮廓都刻进脑子里，却丝毫不感到焦躁或苦恼。

——不像他曾经在那个大都会看到天空时就会感到的那样。

说真的，他是真的记不大清楚那个大都会上方的天空到底是什么样子的，即便那个时候，整个大都会里面的摩天大楼有一大批都在他的名下，他可以在随便什么时候登上随便一座建筑的楼顶，将整个不受任何东西遮挡的天空收于眼底。  
他不是没有这么做过，或者该说，他几乎每天都在这么做——毕竟，如果自己的私人办公室就在其中某栋摩天楼的最高层的话，观看整片大都会的天空几乎就成了家常便饭。  
然而，纵使如此，他也仍然无法清晰地回忆起，那里的天空到底看起来如何。  
他只觉得，那里的天空在他眼中，曾经是无比广袤的未知救赎，又慢慢变成缄默的疏离与冷漠，最终因为那一抹红蓝相间的身影而终于成为了一片宛若冰冷深海的压抑与恐惧。  
而他面对着那天空，哭喊过，祈求过，屈从过，沉默过，而后又站在比谁都高的地方，努力地向上伸出手，战栗着，僵直着，试图将那天空尽数收于手掌之中。  
他不记得那片天空到底是什么形状、什么颜色，上面是否有过云朵，有过彩霞。  
他只记得，自己体内的血液因为亢奋而加速奔涌、但指尖却因为寒冷而毫无知觉的分裂感。  
他只记得，自己的心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动的声音震动耳膜，却又转瞬被猛烈的寒风吹散剩不下一点痕迹的隔绝感。  
而他甚至说不清，那种感觉，到底意味着生，还是死。也许两者都是。

……又也许，两者都不是。

他就只是，一个人站在那里，隔着指缝看着那片向四面八方蔓延又垂直压迫下来的天空，感觉到摇摇欲坠，却不知下一秒就要坠落的是天空，还是他自己。

吸气，呼气。  
闭眼，睁眼。  
一半被柳树遮挡、一半被高楼阻拦的小小天空仍然不言不语、不卑不亢地挂在他的头顶。  
他眨了眨眼，眨落睫毛上积攒的阳光，而后没有什么缘由地抬起一只手，掌心向上、五指张开地伸向了那片天空。  
什么都没有发生。  
只有自己的呼吸声在环绕四周的静谧中，规律而安稳地起伏着。  
只有那一片干净而清澈的蓝色，在自己的指尖悄无声息地流淌。

他觉得，他此时应该是在微笑了。

“嘿，Lex，我就知道你会在这里。”  
熟悉的声音伴着熟悉的脚步声不紧不慢地向他这边靠近。  
他保持着平躺、伸手的姿势没有动，就那样淡定地等着那双有着和天空同样颜色的蓝眼睛出现在自己的视野里。  
那双眼睛带着盈盈的笑意看了看他的脸，又看了看他的那只伸出去的手，眨了眨，弯出好看的弧度。  
“你这是在干嘛？”  
“没啥。”  
他冲对方挑了一下眉毛，而后直接将那只本来伸向天空的手斜到了对方面前。  
对方笑起来，露出一对和他高大的身材有些不符、但却又无比适合他的虎牙，抬手捏住了自己的掌心，恶作剧似地按了按。  
他继续挑着眉毛看着对方。  
对方这才终于愿意准确理解他发出的信号，拉起他的手，小心地用力，将他从椅子上拉着坐了起来。  
而他一点都不在意对方在完成这个动作之后并不放开自己、而是顺势坐到了自己身边，并将他们交握在一起的手放到了对方大腿上的举动，只是漫不经心地问道：  
“你的店怎么不用看着了？”  
“我忙过中午的高峰期就提前关门了。”  
对方答得顺畅而自然。  
“毕竟我们的大天才难得休息一次，我想应该陪你去做些你想做的事情，比如买买东西、看看电影什么的？”  
说着歪了歪脑袋。  
“实际上，我从店里出来的时候就给你发了信息问你在哪里，想去做些什么，可你是一直没有回复我。”  
“……噢。”  
他听了对方这话才想起自己口袋里面手机的存在。用另一只空闲的手将其摸出来打开屏幕一看，确实有着几条来自对方的未读短信，时间大概是在半个小时之前。  
然而他却竟然连意识都没有意识到短信来时的震动。  
“……好吧。”  
他撇撇嘴，将那些信息标记成已读，又把手机塞回了口袋里。  
“我是真没注意到这个。”  
“嗯。”  
对方倒也不恼，只是有些好奇地问道：  
“所以刚才那段时间你到底在想什么，那么投入？”  
“……确实没在想什么。”  
他耸了耸肩膀，轻描淡写地说，而后又不自觉地抬起了头。  
“就只是，看看天空而已。”  
“天空。”  
对方重复了一遍这个词，而后也随着他抬起头来向上看去。  
“这里的天空有什么特别的么？”  
而他却因为这个问题而犹豫了回答。  
“……这很难说。”  
他看着那片没有任何特点、却也没有任何杂质的天空如是说。  
“对你们来说，也许它一点儿都不特别。但正是因为如此，对我来说才是特别的。”  
对方沉默了一会儿。  
“……那么你喜欢它吗？”  
他则抿着唇轻笑了两声。  
“……是的。”  
将视线从上空收回，重新放回对方的眼中，轻快地回答道。  
“某种意义上说，我确实是喜欢的。”  
他看到，对方清澈的蓝色眼眸中有着他的身影。

“——但那其实无关天空。”

——也有着整片干净如洗的天空。

而下一秒，他就看到那片天空因为惊喜而漾起和煦的阳光。那阳光随着对方眨眼的动作散落进空气，又从他们交握的手心开始漫进他的身体。  
“……哇哦，Lex。我真得、真得很开心听到这个。”  
对方这样说，笑意晕开在眼角眉梢。  
“毕竟，你知道的，你曾经有着不得了的经历，而我却只有一个小餐厅。我有的时候真的不是很确定，现在的我到底能提供给你多少你想要的，就像是——”  
“……Clark。”  
他略带强硬地打断对方的话，并且加了些小小力道地用自己的指甲在对方的手背上戳了一下。  
“有的时候，我都不知道该说你是蠢，是蠢，还是蠢。”  
这样说着，又用指尖抚着自己在对方手背上戳出来的浅浅痕迹，在唇角勾起满意的微笑。  
“说真的，你要是有时间想那些无聊的事情，还不如好好琢磨琢磨碰上像今天这种休息日能带我去做些什么新鲜事情，而不是次次都只是问我。……不是我说，现在是不是我都要比你对这个大都会熟悉了？”  
“……好吧，好吧，我的错。”  
对方抬起另一只手作道歉状，但眼角的笑纹却让他此时轻松愉快的心情暴露无遗。  
“你知道，我向来对这些事情不是很在行……给我点时间，嗯？”  
“嗯哼，我向来都是以慷慨大方著称。一点儿时间没问题，但可别让我等太久。”  
他装模作样地说，而后心念一动，猝不及防地凑上前去，在对方唇角印下一个恶作剧一般的亲吻。  
“毕竟你知道，如果我有想要的东西却难以得到，我会不择手段的。”  
“……”  
对方愣怔了几秒，而后笑得更开，又一次拉近了他们之间的距离，轻声说道。  
“不，你不会的。”  
他看见对方眼中的蓝色离自己那样近。  
但他却感觉到一种从未有过的安然。

“——因为你想要的，我都会尽量给你的。”

这一次，他在唇间尝到了阳光的味道，也在交融的体温中听到了自己心跳的声音。

而在他们的头顶，是那一片普通又安静的、小小的天空。


	2. <春歌·雨痕>

——人要如何才能在世界中留下痕迹呢。

他坐在车子的副驾驶座上，有些出神地看着前挡风玻璃上的雨刷一下一下地刷去雨水的痕迹，漫无目的地如是想。

夜雨迷蒙。  
雨下得不大不小，不疾不徐。从天而降的透明液体噼噼啪啪地碎在玻璃上，又很快被刷去。周而复始，反复不停。  
他们的车子此时正停在街边，Clark则去街边的便利店里买卫生纸了——因为回家路上突然想起家里面的库存告罄，所以这次购买很是匆忙，Clark下车的时候甚至没有给车子熄火，只是任凭雨刷在静止的车子上继续来来回回地继续着它的工作。  
他看着窗子外面节奏规律地清晰、模糊、清晰、模糊的街灯光亮，觉得自己的思绪也绵延散漫开去，飘进了被雨淋湿的夜色之中。

……回想起来，从他来到这个世界之后，他竟然就再也没有取得过任何和原本的世界的联系了。

雨痕出现，消失，出现。  
他眨着眼睛，眼前一片看不真切的灯火阑珊。  
……如果说，当时他掉来这个世界，是因为不知道哪里的神秘力量一时兴起的恶作剧，那么那个力量很显然已经对他丧失了任何兴趣，摆明了不想再在他身上做一次实验。  
这段日子以来，他甚至连梦都没有梦到过原来世界的样子了。  
……也不知道那里现在变成什么样子了。  
他闭上眼睛想像了一下，却因为记忆中的那一片钢筋水泥的废墟而苦笑着摇了摇头。  
……那个要重建的话，大概要费不少功夫了。更何况，本来是那城市的最大建设者之一的自己突然消失的话，想要复归原状，无疑变得更加困难。他几乎能够想象那里的新闻媒体用着“LexCorp老总神秘失踪，城市恢复进展缓慢”这样的标题报道城市举步维艰的重建工程。  
——这样一想，这事情竟变得有点可笑了：城市最大的建设者同时也是城市最大的破坏者，又是城市最有希望的复建者。事件过后，人们既想要将他扔进监狱，同时大概又指望着他能够用他的钞票迅速重建起往昔的辉煌。  
多么离奇古怪又不讲道理的世界。

……又是被那个世界涂抹到多么面容模糊的自己。

说起来，他其实很少去想关于自己离开后，那个世界的人会以一种什么样的形式记录、回忆自己——在他还在那里的时候，他对未来设想中必不可少地包含着他自己对于舆论的操控；而在他来到这个世界之后，他的所有注意力又慢慢地被这边平静如水的日常生活所转移，自然而然地也就渐渐不再去揣度原先世界可能会发生的事情了。  
然而现在，当他真正认真思考起这件事情的时候，却发现，也许“被那边的人们记录、回忆的自己”这件事本身就是一个伪命题。  
也许，从某种意义上说，被那个世界记录的“自己”，根本就不是他自己。  
诚然，没有人可以否认，Lex Luthor确实在那个世界生活了三十余年，也确实留下了不少能够被获取的记录。从好的方面讲，他继承了一个偌大的企业，做出了很多傲人的成就，赚了很多钱有着很高的社会地位，也大大小小接受了不少的采访。在那些采访里，他几乎无一例外地被塑造成一个智力超群又眼光傲人的天才企业家，带着极高的热情和些许的疯癫，为“构筑一个更加美好的世界”做出了这样那样无与伦比的贡献。而从坏的方面讲，他又是个彻彻底底的疯子，胁迫政府操纵阴谋，先炸了国会大厅，又毁了整座城市，还害死了人们心目中最伟大的英雄，足够阴险歹毒十恶不赦。关于自己的那些劣迹，大概会被大小媒体从各个角落翻找出来，写成一篇篇惊险刺激程度足够和小说媲美的报道，流布于网络之中、纸面之上。  
而在他本人从那个世界彻底销声匿迹之后，这些不论是好的还是坏的记录，大概都会在一时之内如同无人管理的杂草一样疯狂蔓延，成为人们睡前饭后的谈资。在所有那些记述之中，Lex Luthor可以是天使，也可以是恶魔，甚至可以是个满脑子臆想的失心疯患者。  
……但却唯独不是他自己。

——Lex Luthor在那个世界以一种几乎无人能及的形式留下了形形色色难以消弭的痕迹，却唯独没有留下他自己。

……总觉得，这样一想，突然觉得心中稍微有些空虚了。  
他抿起唇发出一声哼笑，听见声音被打散在雨声里。  
十余年的痛苦与挣扎，又是十余年的显赫与辉煌，最终却不过收束于一些真假难辨的信息，没有任何重量地流于情报之海上。  
而等到当事件过去、余波也逐渐平息之后，那些轻飘飘的信息也会被一波又一波新的浪潮拍碎，化成泡沫，淡出人们的视野吧。  
等到了那时，连“Lex Luthor”这个名字大概都不会有人记得。新的弄潮儿前赴后继，旧的故事只能灰飞烟灭，连些影子都剩不下。  
最终——说是最终，其实大概也用不了几年——Lex Luthor就会从那个世界彻底消失，仿佛根本不曾存在过。

就像是，被雨刷无情刷去的雨水那般。

雨还在下。雨刷还在刷。  
机械不停，往复循环。  
他抱着双臂靠在椅背上，沉默地看着眼前这无限反复的过程，又一次地思考起了这个问题：

——人到底要怎样，才能在世界中确切地留下痕迹呢。

驾驶座的车门蓦地打开了。  
Clark拎着一个塑料袋坐进车里，带来一阵雨水的潮湿气息。  
他收回自己在前挡风玻璃上放了太久的视线，以及已经飘得太远的思绪，向侧旁看去。  
Clark从塑料袋里面拿出一个什么，又将袋子扔到了后座上。他在他一连串的动作中，看到他头发和肩膀上的雨水的痕迹。  
……说起来，这雨来得急，而他们谁都没有带伞。  
“也许你应该在车上放一把备用伞。”  
没多考虑地，这句话便自然而然溜出了唇边。  
对方听罢，眨了眨眼，而后恍然道：  
“噢，你说得对。”  
看了看窗外的雨，点了点头。  
“毕竟如果你哪天碰到这种急雨的话，没伞确实很麻烦。”  
他一哽，随后才后知后觉地意识到，自己刚才竟然在为一个外星人可能会淋雨感到担心。  
……也不知道是刚才思维太散漫的错，还是最近生活太散漫的错。  
对自己摇摇头，刚想默默反省一下，却又被突然递到的眼前的易拉罐夺去了注意力。  
“……什么？”  
“咖啡牛奶，热的，给你买的。”  
对方将罐子在自己眼前晃了晃，自己喜欢的品牌logo就那样不由分说地撞进了自己的眼底。  
“雨天还是有点寒气，你本来体温就偏低，给你暖暖身子。”  
“……”  
……算了。也许反省可以等到下次再说。  
他有些自暴自弃地这样想着，伸手接过那罐子，也不道谢，只是径自拉开罐口，喝了一口。  
苦中带甜的咖啡香就这样顺着舌尖，一直暖到了胃里。  
也暖到了心房。  
他双手捧着那一罐小小的咖啡，突然便觉得无比踏实。几分钟前还感觉到的空虚，此时已然奇迹般地被身体中扩散的温暖驱散。  
……啊啊。  
刚才一直漂浮在半空中找不到解答的问题此刻像是被赋予了切实的重量一般落了地，他嘴角抿起一抹笑容，又一次转头看向了旁边的人。  
对方蓝色的眸子即便在这样迷蒙的雨夜里仍然无比清澈。  
“……Clark。”  
他像是在对什么做出回答一般唤了对方名字，而后不等对方有所反应便凑上身去，让自己的唇触碰对方的，并且伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。  
“你尝起来像是雨水的味道。”  
对方瞪大眼睛怔了怔。  
“……呃，唔，是的，我想是因为我刚才淋了雨——”  
他却没等对方说完便轻笑出声，而后再度凑上前去，将一个真正的亲吻落在了对方的唇上。  
这一次，他让他们的舌交缠在一起，将还留在自己舌尖的咖啡牛奶的味道涂抹到对方口中的角落。  
而当他们又一次分开的时候，他觉得自己已经几乎听不到雨声了。  
“……而现在。”  
他用拇指肚抹过自己湿润的唇角，又按上对方柔软的下唇，低声说道。

“——你尝起来像是我。”

手腕被握紧，后脑被按住。他就这样再一次被拉进一个急切又绵长的吻。  
对方身上潮湿的气息随着升高的体温蒸腾，这让他觉得自己就像在淋一场永远不会结束的热带雨，雨水在身上打下抹不去的温暖印记。  
“……Clark。Clark。”  
而在亲吻的间隙，他夹杂着气音不断重复着对方的名字。就像是冥顽不灵的学生一遍一遍重复背诵着答题的要点。  
“Clark。”  
又像是天文学家在为自己新发现的行星命名。

“——Clark。”

他想，他已经找到了答案。


	3. <春歌·暖酒>

将玻璃杯中最后一点威士忌灌入喉咙，他心满意足地将杯子搁回了茶几上，然后向侧后方一靠，直接靠上了坐在他身旁的人的肩头。  
双腿都蜷在沙发上的姿势让他轻易地就缩进了对方怀里，肆无忌惮地攫取着对方身上总是比自己高一些的体温。调整了一下脑袋的角度，找到一个最舒服的位置，他餍足地呼出一口气，阖上了双眼闭目养神。  
他感觉到自己的肩膀被对方用恰到好处的力道拢着，散落在肩头的发丝则被对方的手指有意无意地拨弄着。  
酒气蒸腾，心头轻痒。微醺的感觉让他的思绪渐渐化开，成为一团不若平时那样收得利索的线，丝丝缕缕，散落开去。  
他用脸颊蹭了蹭对方肩头，而后轻哼一声，漫无目的地出声道：  
“……每次和你喝酒，到最后都是我先缴械。你这个作弊的外星人。”  
一声低笑从对方的胸腔传出来。  
“体质问题，这真的没办法。”  
顿了顿。  
“也许你该在博士那里顺手研发一种能让我喝醉的饮料，这样你说不定就能看到我醉倒是什么样子了。”  
“……唔。”  
他在一片温暖的黑暗中想像了一下对方喝醉酒的样子，而后撇了撇嘴。  
“不，还是算了。”  
晃晃脑袋就那幅画面从脑海中甩出去，闷声说道。  
“我一点儿都不想去处理一个我根本搬都搬不动的喝醉了的傻大个儿。”  
“那么你就得忍受每次和我喝酒都只能你先放下杯子这个事实了。”  
对方带着笑意道，同时手掌安抚地拍了拍自己的肩头。  
“至少你可以放心，我绝对搬得动你。”  
“……唔嗯，这个不劳你费心。”  
他又摇了摇头，慢吞吞地说道。  
“我不会让自己真得醉倒的。”  
“……这其实没有关系？”  
对方想了想，回答道。  
“你知道，不管你醉成什么样子，我都不会丢下你不管——”  
“嗯，当然，我知道，毕竟你是那个会直接把一个素不相识的世界线穿越者扛回家照看的老好人Clark Kent。”  
他有些好笑地这样说着，但很快又接着道：  
“但是，不，我还是不会让自己醉倒。这无关你会怎么做，就只是我，我不会那样做。”  
“……唔，这是你当总裁时候的行为准则吗？”  
对方带着些调侃意味地这样问。  
“像是，‘总裁行为准则第一条：绝对不能醉酒’，之类的？”  
他听罢，从喉咙发出两声笑音，而后道：  
“部分来说是对的。我在接管了公司以后，确实更加注意不要过量饮酒，所以一次都没有真得醉过。不过让我做出这辈子不能喝醉这个决定的原因，却不是因为我的工作。”  
“哦？”  
对方听起来像是被勾起了好奇心。  
“那是什么？”  
“是——”  
他意欲作答，却因为一时间眼前飞过太多支离破碎的画面而断了声音。  
几乎是下意识地向对方怀里又挤了挤，在确保对方的体温能够将自己彻彻底底地环抱住之后，才再度开口：

“……是因为我曾经有过一次不能更糟糕的醉酒的体验。”

“那大概是我只有13或者14岁的时候——具体的年龄我记不清了，毕竟你看，我从没过过生日，所以对年龄这件事情的记忆并不那么深刻——但不管怎样，大概就是刚刚上中学的年龄段，有一天晚上，我的父亲，他似乎是因为一些工作上不顺心的事情而喝得烂醉如泥，然后就把我抓到他面前也命令我和他一起喝那些烈酒。”  
“而我，当然，部分出于对那些未知的液体、部分出于对父亲难以掌控的举动的害怕，没有接过他递过来的酒杯。”  
“然后，理所当然地，他勃然大怒了。”  
他说到这里，觉得自己的身上难以抑制地一颤。  
“……父亲顶着一张酱红的脸，将我按倒在地上，抓着我的头发，使劲将那些辣得吓人的液体灌进我的嘴里，直到我几乎要溺死在那些酒液里面才停止。”  
“之后，一如往常的，就是他不加控制的拳脚和辱骂。”  
画面闪回，痛觉残留。  
他几乎是下意识地伸手抓住了身旁人的衣角。  
“……那种感觉很可怕。”  
他说，句子与句子之间不自觉地咬着下唇。  
“倒不是说我害怕那些疼痛……不，应该说，我确实害怕那些疼痛，但到了那个年龄，我早就习惯了那些，并且自己给自己做了一整套在面对父亲的打骂的时候能够帮我捱过去的心理建设，好让那些疼痛变得不再那么绝望。”  
“但是那天的感觉却完全不一样。”  
“那些酒精就好像着了火，在身体里面灼烧，烧得我根本没有任何余力去想什么别的事情，所以父亲的抽打和辱骂就像是没有遇上抗体的病毒，长驱直入地侵入进来。”  
“那感觉就好像……好像是，整个世界都变了一个样子，一个我完全不认识的样子。那个陌生的世界在旋转，在挤压，在向我压迫而来。而我在那个世界里，除了一堆等着被处理掉的垃圾，什么都不是。”  
“……那真的、特别可怕。”  
深呼吸，这才发觉自己的声音里面已经带上了颤抖，但话语却像是开了闸的水，仍然在源源不断地从唇边流出来。  
“……而那之后的事情，我完全没有记忆了。”  
“当我再度醒来的时候，天已经亮了，而我发现我已经躺在了我自己的床上。身上的伤痕还在，但没有了血迹，也没有任何呕吐物之类的脏东西。”  
“也许是哪一个管家帮我做了清理吧，我不知道。”  
“但那并不能让我的感觉好上哪怕一丝一毫。”  
“我因为宿醉感到头痛欲裂，身上的伤口也仍然叫嚣着疼痛。但这都不是最糟糕的。”  
“最糟糕的是，我在那个时候，感到了一种仿佛无底洞一般的恐惧。”  
“那种恐惧并非来自我身体上的不适，而是来自、来自一种难以名状的、对这个世界的怀疑——”

“——怀疑也许我在酒醉之时看到的那个世界，才是这个世界的真相。”

“无助，无力，无价值，无路可逃。”

“也许我一直在拒绝承认的这些才是真实的，也许我就是——”

“……Lex。够了。已经可以了。”

倾泻而出的话语被打断。  
直到此时他才发现，自己已经像一个幼童一般完全缩进了对方怀里，脸颊贴着对方的胸口，手中还死死攥着对方的衣角。  
“Lex。抱歉。是我问了多余的事情让你想起那些不好的回忆了。已经没事了，我也不会再问了。”  
对方的手臂紧紧地换着自己的肩膀。对方的声音温柔地落进自己的耳朵。  
他蓦地感到一阵燥热——那是和酒精带来的热度不同的燥热，不由分说地冲上了自己的脸庞。  
“……那没关系。”  
他逐渐放松了自己的身体，也不动声色地放开了对方的衣角，佯装自己很平静——各种意义上的平静。  
“那毕竟只是一段过去的回忆，而且如果对象是你的话，我也不介意说出来听。”  
清了清嗓子。  
“只不过就是，那之后，我就再也不会让自己喝醉了。”  
“……我知道了。”  
对方的手掌抚慰地一下下拍着自己的肩膀，轻声道。  
“以后如果有需要喝酒的场合，我也会帮你控制酒量的。”  
他抿起些许笑意，用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的胸膛。  
“……那很好。”  
这样说，眼前不受控制地飘过一些真实又飘渺的觥筹交错的场景。  
“曾经这个任务都是Mercy负责的……”  
……以及那个总是跟在自己身后一步之遥的、精明干练的女助理。  
“……可是她现在不在了。”  
轻叹一声，不知是为了那葬身于火海的女孩，还是亲手给了她那个结局的自己。  
“……再也不在了。”  
来自头顶上方的呼吸声滞了一滞。  
“……Lex，我想也许，今天你该去休息了。”  
对方柔声说，试探而安抚。  
“我抱你去卧室，嗯？”  
“……唔。”  
他试着挪动了一下自己的身体，却因为被对方的体温加热的醉意而终究没有真得离开。  
“好。”  
于是干脆彻底放弃了主动权而同意了对方的提议，下一秒便感觉身体被对方横抱起，向卧室的方向移动而去。  
他微微睁眼向上看去，看到对方温柔而坚毅的侧脸线条——和受了酒精影响的自己不同，那里竟看不出一点点酒精的痕迹，即便刚才对方明明才是喝得更多的那一个。  
突然想到什么，他再度毫无预兆地张口：  
“只不过，Clark，也许你的建议是对的。”  
他慢悠悠地这样说，任由对方抱着自己走进卧室，来到床边。  
“也许我确实应该研发出一个能够让你也体会到醉意的饮料——只有这样你才能明白，那种看到完全不同的世界的感觉到底是一种什么样子的。”  
后背接触柔软的床铺。  
“那种让你开始怀疑平常认知的世界的真实性的感觉。”  
被子轻轻盖在自己身上。  
“而你甚至无法断言到底哪个世界才是对的。”  
“……”  
对方站在床边，俯着身子，一只手还压着被角，眨了眨那双在现在的他看来蓝得有些过于清澈的眼睛。  
“……好吧，现在的我确实是没办法体会那种感觉。听你的说法，那两个世界哪个都像是对的，但又哪个都不像是对的。我不知道。”  
说到这儿，停下来，微微勾起唇角。  
“不过，我能知道的是，不管这里到底有几个世界——”  
一个无比令人心安的微笑。

“这里都只有一个你。”

“所以，别想那些复杂的事情，就先安心休息吧。”

“——我会一直在这里陪着你的。”

这席话就像有着魔法，让他最后一丝不适感也消失得无影无踪。  
睡意就这样像是潮水般漫延上来，他放弃任何抵抗地闭上了双眼。  
黑暗中，他感到温暖的体温出现在床铺的另一边。  
几乎是下意识地翻身凑过去，立刻便被拢进了熟悉的怀抱。  
世界变得安定，开阔而亲切。

而就在他坠入梦境的前一刻，他感觉到世界终于合众为一。


	4. <夏歌·夏服>

他有时会看到，Clark用一种带着期冀和遗憾的眼神凝视那套叠在衣柜里面的红蓝制服的场景。

从北极的氪星飞船回来后，Clark终究还是没有选择直接出现在公众的视野。  
其理由，一方面是因为他们商量认为人类还是没能准备好接受一个过于强大的外来力量，所以打算再等待等待时机；另一方面——这一点是Clark坚持，而他虽然不想承认却难以反驳的——Clark认为，如果贸然出了风头而引发了什么麻烦，那么最先可能受到牵连的就是和他住在一起的自己。他说，他不想让刚刚在这个世界安定下来的自己承受任何可能的伤害。  
他当然也曾向对方申诉，说明自己并没有对方想的那样柔弱，不需要对方时时刻刻护着。可对方只是告诉他，他从未将自己看成一个柔弱的存在，但那并不意味着他希望看到自己因为他而受到任何牵连。  
说这些话的时候，对方的那双天蓝色的眼睛里面纯粹得没有任何杂质，让他除了点头说“好吧我了解了”之外，没能做出其他任何回应。  
……但这并不意味着，每当他看到对方或有意或无意地用复杂的目光扫过衣柜里的那身制服的时候，心中会没有一点点的波动。  
——他知道那套衣服对对方来说意味着什么，也知道对方有多么渴望能够堂堂正正地穿上那件衣服出现在人们的面前。  
……同时也不得不承认，自己也在心底里面暗暗希望着，有一天能看到对方穿着那件衣服大大方方走出去的样子。  
倒不是说他有多渴望这世界上正式出现一个神奇的力量。

他只是想再一次看到，那天在北极的上空，披着那条烈烈生风的红色披风的对方脸上出现过的，那仿佛初生旭日的阳光一般明亮而充满活力的笑容。

……话虽如此，劝说对方不管不顾地穿上制服到处飞之类的，是他在这个世界上最不会干的事情之一。  
毕竟，曾经一度将舆论控制在股掌之中的他比任何人都清楚，在关于对方的力量的问题上，稍微一个不谨慎可能就会将对方推向深渊。  
而他——承认这一点很困难，但他在这一点上根本不能自欺欺人——明白，身为一个已经失去了一切地位和权力、甚至连身份都是伪造的世界线穿越者，当对方真的深陷危机的时候，自己能做到的实在太过有限。  
所以，即便和对方一样心有不甘，但他终究不会在时机还未成熟的时候主动提出关于那身制服的问题。

不过，这倒也不妨碍他想出一些其它的方式，为对方做点儿什么。

将家里餐厅的长桌清空，把对方的那件红蓝制服和刚从外面买回来的蓝色T恤以及一堆画具和颜料摊上桌面，他双手撑在桌子的边缘，发了一会儿愣。  
……好吧，这就只是，今天是他的休假而对方还得在小餐馆忙到晚上，所以他本来打算去给自己买一些夏天穿的衣服，却没想到偶然间看到了这个纯蓝色的T恤，然后突发奇想便将那T恤和这一堆画具颜料带了回来。  
然而现在，他却有点不大确定，这到底是不是个好主意了。  
说到底，他虽然不否认自己有着很高的智商，但那却从来没被他发挥在任何和“美术”有关的方面。而现在，但谈到“美术”这个词的时候，他的第一反应甚至还是曾经父亲的书房里面那张天使与恶魔的油画——  
……不提也罢。  
总而言之，一个事实是，他确实从来不曾自己折腾过画笔，更别提是在衣服上画画这种进阶模式了。虽然他其实只要将T恤盖在那套制服之上，将那个S标志描下来再涂上颜色就可以，但能不能做好自己心里确实一点儿底儿都没有。  
……更何况。  
他盯着摆在一起的制服和T恤，咬了咬下唇。  
……更何况，就算自己真的能完美地将那个“S”标志誊到这件T恤上，对方愿不愿意穿就又是另一回事了。毕竟，那制服来自氪星，是对方家族的传承，自己随意便拿一件T恤糊弄了事，看起来就像是在看轻对方的身世背景一样。再加上，考虑到对方或早或晚总会真的穿上那套制服飞在大都会的上空，现在就穿一件明显就是制服仿制品的衣服出去乱晃，也许会在之后引来不少麻烦……  
……啊——自己到底是哪根筋搭错了，才会在买这些东西的时候根本没想到这些问题呢。  
他没能忍住地呻吟一声，抬手揉了揉自己的眉心。  
……感觉自从来到这个世界，和那个傻大个儿发展成某种亲密关系之后，自己的思维方式有的时候都变得有些匪夷所思了。  
而最可怕的是，即便如此，自己也从未有一刻曾想过离开过他。  
………………好吧。  
思及此，他有些放弃地重重叹出一口气，而后抓起了那件T恤，盖在了制服上面。  
……反正自己只是做了自己能做的事情。之后对方穿不穿、怎么穿，这就不归自己管了。  
有些破罐破摔地这样想着，他拿起了画笔，打开了颜料。

当他终于将那个“S”标志端端正正完完整整地重现在了T恤上的时候，已经是傍晚了。

将画笔和颜料甩在一边，他在空中晃着两只沾满了颜料的手，打量着眼前的成品。  
仔细看的话，边框有的地方不那么平直，颜色也上得不那么均匀。但大体还是像那么回事。起码穿在身上不会像穿了一件乞讨来的垃圾一样……吧，大概。嗯。  
他撇撇嘴，又用手掌在还没完全干的颜料上扇了扇，随后便意识到即使这样也不能加快颜料干的速度，于是便打算干脆先放置一段时间再说。  
扭了扭有点僵硬的脖子，他看着被画具和颜料侵占得乱七八糟的桌面，以及自己一手一身的颜料，决定先去洗个澡，然后好好休息一下。  
……却没想到，这一休息，便直接被绵延上来的睡意彻底拽进了深沉的梦境之中。

他是被一种轻柔的力量晃醒的。

睁眼，首先因为和自己睡下时的自然光完全不同的暖黄色灯光而一时愣怔，然后在慢慢清晰的视野之中和一双天蓝色的眼睛撞了满怀。  
他这才意识到，自己竟然睡到了对方下班回家的时候。  
脑子里面飞快地闪过仍然凌乱的餐厅桌面和那件一直被放置的衣服还有自己擅自拿出来的制服，他慌慌张张地从床上支起身子想要做些解释。  
却在看清对方上半身的时候彻底丧失了冷静思考的能力。  
——那件画有S标志的蓝色T恤，此时正服服帖帖地穿在对方的身上。  
“……哇哦，这个。”  
他有些紧张地僵直了身子，盯着那个因为对方肌肉的轮廓而变得更加显眼的标志，不自在地抬手缕了一下散在额前的头发，结结巴巴地说道。  
“嗯，我只是——你知道的，我没想着一定让你穿或是怎样——”  
“Lex。”  
根本称不上是辩解的辩解被轻声打断。他的视线不自觉地上移，又一次对上了对方的眼眸。  
而这一次，终于看清楚对方眼神的他却彻底愣住了。  
“Lex，这个是你画给我的，对吗？”  
对方这样问，语气上扬，而眼中有光。

“——我是真的特别、特别高兴，这件衣服，还有你为我做的这些。”

——那是和他在北极上空见到的同样明亮，但是温度却更加炙热的光。

……啊啊，什么啊。  
突然间，他便觉得浑身都放松下来了。  
将身体随意地靠上床头，他不禁在唇边抿起笑意。  
……是了。这个男人就是这样的人。明明有着比谁都强大的能力，却又有着比谁都纯净的心思。真诚地面对别人的好意，绝对不会恶意揣度，更不会让别人的好意白费——一个可以靠力量达成目标的大块头却偏偏相信着以心传心的那一套，想来是如此好笑。  
——又是如此让人感到轻松，感动被吸引……感到难以离开。  
……总觉得，几个小时前自己的那些顾虑，就像是傻瓜一样了。  
这样想着，他乱成一团的脑子便自然而然地恢复了清明，卡在喉头的话语也没有任何阻碍地从唇齿之间流了出来。  
“我知道你其实一直在因为不能光明正大地穿你的那件制服而感到遗憾。”  
他说，看进男人的眼底，捕捉那里令他也感到血液加速流动的光亮。  
“而这个，虽然完全不能代替你的制服，但好歹也能让你稍微体验一把以自己最想要的样子出门是什么感受吧——虽然考虑到以后你真正的亮相，大概也不能太过张扬，不过稍微过过瘾总归是没有问题。”  
“……是的，是的，没错。这感觉真的很神奇。”  
对方弯着眉眼回应，声音中仍然带着褪不去的兴奋。  
“明明这只是一件简单的T恤，但就是……就是能让我感觉到不一样。那感觉真的很好。真的。”  
说着伸手，使劲握了握自己放在床上的手。  
“我真的很惊喜你能想到送我一件这样的衣服。”  
“……这其实没什么稀奇的。”  
他晃了晃脑袋，轻声说。  
“因为我其实很清楚，穿衣服不仅只是‘穿衣服’这么简单——那些衣服在被穿在身上的那一刻起，就决定了我们是谁。”  
顿了顿，在接收到对方眼神中的疑惑之后，继续道。  
“……你知道，在我父亲还在的时候，我从未曾能够按照自己的意愿穿过想穿的衣服。所有的衣服鞋子包括配饰全部都是他帮我决定，而我在穿上那些之后就根本不可能再是我自己，而是老Luthor的儿子，LexCorp未来的继承人，我的父亲‘教子有方’的象征……诸如此类。而在他死后，我很快便执掌了公司，也不能随心所欲穿自己想穿的东西，而是要随时注意自己的形象，努力塑造一个年少轻狂又势头猛劲的青年企业家‘Lex Luthor’给别人看。大部分时候我的衣着打扮也都要经过我的助理审核，太朴素的和太显眼的都要被剔除，只留下那些最符合‘Lex Luthor’的印象的衣服。虽然和之前那段日子比起来，之后我穿的服饰都要让我觉得自由得多，但那也并不等于我真的喜欢穿它们。我只是需要它们来定义我——‘我’，那个处在舆论的风口浪尖的‘Lex Luthor’——仅此而已。”  
说到这儿，看到对方眼中的兴奋慢慢沉淀下去，成了一些更为深沉的东西，突然意识到也许自己不该在这种时候说些扫兴的话，于是轻咳一声，又道：  
“……因此，我也知道，能完全按照自己的意愿穿自己喜欢的衣服示人，是一件多么令人感到愉快的事情。”  
想了想，又补充道：  
“——所以其实，当我来到这边，你第一次带我去买衣服，并且完全让我自己挑选的时候，大概是我第一次意识到，也许我终于有了能够做自己的机会了。……虽然，说真的，你第一次带我去的地方整体品味都有够次的，不过那也并不妨碍我感到某种和衣服质量并不相关的激动。”  
笑了笑，最后说道：  
“……而这次这件T恤，只不过就是，我想也许我也能够让你体会到我当时感受到的那种激动。就只是这样而已。”  
对方眨着眼，一时没有回答。他在这片静默中，看见对方眼底的深沉又慢慢化开，成为了一片柔和的水波。  
“……那么，我想，你已经成功地做到了这一点——并且甚至还做到了更多。”  
对方说，抓过自己的手腕，引导自己的手按在他的左胸前。  
“像是这样——你能感觉到么？”  
“……”  
他看着自己的手心抚在那个代表了对方的标志的边角，感受着对方微快的心跳在自己的手掌中一下一下坚实而有力地跳动，突然便觉得从脸上到胸腔都是一阵发热。  
“……是的，我想我感觉到了。”  
他说，故意以一种暧昧的力道，让指尖滑过对方的胸口，并用舌尖舔了一下下唇。  
“而我觉得，如果你不想下一秒就被我蹭花这件好不容易才画出来的衣服，那么你最好先把它脱掉。”  
挑挑眉。

“——而且，说到底，我还是更喜欢不被任何东西定义的你。”

他根本不用去数那件衣服从对方身上到摊在床角用了多久。  
他只是在对方以“不被定义”的样子回到他面前的时候，直接伸手勾上对方的颈子吻了上去。


	5. <夏歌·摩天楼>

“说起来。”  
某天晚上，Clark在开车接他回家的路上突然说道。  
“今天在餐厅里面听顾客提到，那个市中心新建的摩天楼的顶层会开设一个观景台，好像很快就能建好开放了，你想去看看吗？”  
他眨了眨眼睛，在车子又将一个街灯甩出去好远之后，才反应过来对方在说什么。  
……说起来，确实是有这么回事来着。  
他在自己大脑的资料库里面搜索着相关的信息，这样想。  
……从自己来到这个大都会的时候，那个高层建筑就已经在建设了。和自己记忆中的那个高楼林立的大都会不同，这里的那种地标性建筑并不算多，所以那个还在施工中的新大楼自然引起了他的一些兴趣。在Clark第一次带着自己在这个城市里面四处转的时候，他确实问了一些关于那幢楼的问题，好像确实也说出过如果有可能想看看建好之后的样子这样的话。  
只不过，后来和Clark一起经历的事情对于他来说就像是一场过于强劲的暴风雨，洗刷掉了太多曾经攀附在他的生活中让他喘不过气的东西。而当一切都风平浪静之后，他猛然便发现，之前有些他一直存有执念的东西，也好像全部都被那场风雨不由分说地带走了。  
比如说暴风果。

……再比如说，摩天楼。

不得不承认，曾经他是非常喜欢摩天楼的。或者，确切地说，是喜欢站在摩天楼上向下看的感觉。  
几乎没有遮挡的视线之中，整个城市就那样赤裸而无辜地呈现在自己的眼前。那些站在地面上的时候觉得宽阔的马路、高耸的楼房，就那样谦卑地缩成了玩具模型一般供自己赏玩。而那些庸庸碌碌的人们看起来就像是蚂蚁，没有任何意义地穿梭在那些玩具之中，甚至都不知道有人站在比他们高不知道多少的地方，将他们丑陋而无知的姿态尽收眼底。  
他只要一抬手，就能将半个城市的光景收于掌心之中。  
那个时候，他真的是无可自抑地喜欢那个感觉。  
所以这也是为什么，他在刚来到这个世界不久的时候，仍然对那样的摩天楼心存向往。  
……然而，现在。  
“其实也无所谓。”  
他手肘搭在窗框上，只手撑着脸颊，任夏季温热的空气涌进大开的车窗扑着自己的面颊，闻到一些沉淀于城市夜幕中的气息，声音沉着而平静。  
“我现在也没那么想去了。”  
“噢，真的么？”  
对方语气中的惊讶被夜风刮得更加明显。  
“当年我带你经过那里的时候，你可是说过那大概是你对这个城市唯一的期待了之类的话啊。怎么现在又不想去了？”  
“因为我连对这城市最后的一点期待都不再有了。”  
转念之间便故作正经地说出了这句话，随即便听得对方噗嗤一声笑。  
“那可真糟糕。”  
对方这样说，甚至都没费心去掩饰他言语中的笑意。  
“那我该怎么重新点燃你的热情？”  
“唔嗯。”  
他转过头去看向对方。恰逢一个红灯，对方停下车子，也转脸看向自己。  
他在对方的眼中看见城市温柔的阑珊灯火。  
半眯起眼，他将声音微微上挑：  
“这个我想，其实你应该知道？”  
“……唔。”  
对方抬了抬眉毛，看了看他旁边大敞着的车窗，稍有几秒犹豫，但最终还是凑过来，无比快速地在他的唇角轻轻啄了一下。  
“怎么样，稍微对这个世界恢复点儿期待了吗？”  
“马马虎虎。”  
他仍然如此装腔作势，但却觉得再也忍不住自己上扬嘴角的冲动。  
“勉强能撑过今晚吧。”  
“看来我还得继续努力了。”  
红灯变绿，对方收回视线，又一次开动了车子，表情中的笑意不减，但声音却更加柔和。  
“毕竟，时至今日，如果你哪天再突然说出想回去之类的话，我还真的不知道该以一种什么样的表情送你走。”  
“……”  
他抿了抿唇，将对方适才留在唇角的温度抿进唇齿间，而重新扭头看向窗外夜色中流动的光影。  
“说实话，我不确定这之后到底会不会出现让我想要回去——或者不得不回去——的情况。毕竟，我来到这个世界的时候就没人听我的意愿。也许有一天，我也会以同样的形式从这个世界消失。我不知道。”  
舌尖抵了抵上颌。  
“……但我只能肯定，时至今日，如果有一天当你知道我可能会离开，但却完全不想着要挽留我的话，那我一定会——”  
话语突然无以为继，戛然而止的声音的余音就这样被夜风吹散进夜幕里。  
他猛然惊觉自己其实并不知道自己能对旁边的这个男人做些什么。  
那个加了几层密码的、装着氪石小刀的保险箱有那么一瞬跳进他的脑海，但却下一秒便被他彻底从思考中推了出去。  
……他发现，他已然没有办法劝自己对还是Clark Kent的Clark Kent下手，即便对方下一秒就会亲手送自己离开。  
而他甚至不知道该不该将之称之为悲哀。  
“……Lex。”  
声音落在耳边，温度落在手上。  
他收回越飘越远的思绪，发现对方刚刚还在自己的假设中推开自己的右手，此时正以一种温柔却不可拒绝力道覆在自己随意放在大腿上的左手之上。  
车子仍然在平稳地向前行驶。他知道对方仍然在目不转睛地看着前方，所以也没有转回头。然而对方掌心和声音里的坚定，却让他即使不看也能看到对方那双蓝色眼眸中无可取代的深沉与缱绻。  
“如果你这样说，Lex。如果之后不管发生什么，你都希望我能挽留。”  
左手被更加用力地握住，交融的体温让夏夜的气温都略显凉意。  
“那么我绝对不会主动放开你。”  
车子拐过一个弯，驶入他们的公寓所在的街区。

“——只要你需要，我就会向你承诺。”

就在这个瞬间。就只在这一个瞬间。  
他突然便想起了，那时在北极，他被对方抱在怀中升上半空的时候看到的情景。  
一望无际的冰原。空无一人的大地。毫无遮挡的冷风。无支无撑，无依无凭。他甚至无法自在地松开环着对方颈子的手去指点自己想要指点的地方。所有的所谓智慧，所谓科技，所谓合理性，所谓人定胜天的野心，在那一片过于开阔而荒芜的冰天雪地中都失去了任何意义。唯一剩下的，只是对方紧紧环抱着自己的力道，和对方坚实而有力的心跳。  
回想起来，若和自己曾经站在摩天高楼上的经历相比，那一次在北极上空，他们所处的高度并不算高，也没有看到什么令人叹为观止的景象。

可他就是觉得，那一次——只有那一次——他真正看到了整个世界。

视野中，他们的那幢普普通通的公寓楼缓缓出现。  
他无声地做了一个深呼吸，勾起嘴角，悄悄地翻过手掌，和对方五指相扣。  
“……那么就向我承诺。”  
他说，声音因为车子逐渐放缓的速度而愈发清晰。  
“向我承诺你绝不会让我走。”  
“我承诺。”  
车子缓缓停在公寓楼下。熄火。对方拉着他的手微微使力，示意他转身面向对方。  
而当他转过身的刹那，便掉进了对方眼中过于沉静且深邃的夜幕之中。

“——我绝对不会放你走。”

他觉得，就在此时此刻，在这个毫不起眼的世界的角落，他比以往任何一次都要确实地，真正得到了整个世界。


	6. <夏歌·晚风>

他拿着手机走到旅馆的阳台上的时候，正是夕阳西下的时候。  
陌生的小镇没有什么高楼，视线扫出去便能直接触到天际。夕阳金色的余晖涂抹红色的晚霞，将逐渐蔓延的苍蓝夜色映衬得剔透鲜明。  
晚风吹来，混着白天的热情和夜晚的宁静，在他的指尖兜了几个圈儿又潇洒地离去。  
他的拇指徘徊在手机屏幕上的“信息”与“通话”之间，迟迟做不下决定。

跟着博士来到这个小镇参加学会是昨天晚上的事，这也是他来到这个世界之后第一次超过一天以上地离开Clark身边。

察觉到这个事实的时候，他着实震惊了好一阵儿——倒不是因为要短暂地分开，而是，他之前和Clark如影随形地生活了那么长时间，竟然却从来没有感觉到不快，更别提想要和对方分开——如果让曾经的自己看到，大概会以为自己被下了什么迷幻药吧。  
……不管怎样。  
他晃晃脑袋，将那些有的没的的想法全部甩出脑海，又一次盯着屏幕上相邻的两个按钮陷入了纠结。  
……昨天晚上到了这边之后就一直忙忙叨叨，又是餐会又是座谈搞得他工作的时候连摸出手机好好看两眼的机会都没找着，而回到旅馆就累得沾枕头就着，其他什么都顾不上。直到现在第一阶段的工作告一段落，他才意识到自己从离开大都会之后就完全没和对方联系过。  
……倒也不是说他们约定必须得联系。说到底，不管他们的关系再怎么亲密，也都是两个独立的男人，没有必要一分开就非得时时刻刻给对方报告自己在做什么。更何况，对方可是个有着超凡听力的外星人，要是对方真的想，自己在这边说的每一句话其实都能被对方捕捉得清清楚楚，虽然他一点儿都不认为对方真的会做这种像是跟踪狂一样没品的事情。  
所以，是的，他其实完全没有必要在这里纠结到底要发短信还是打电话，也许进屋倒上一杯酒好好放松一下才是最舒心的选择——  
……好吧。  
他不自觉地向下扯了扯嘴角，发现自己无论如何也没有办法将视线从手机屏幕上移开。

——那么，到底应该打电话，还是发短信？

会有这种看起来都不值得困惑的困惑，其实也并不全然怪他——毕竟，之前他们从来没有真的这样分开过，所以用手机进行的联络也大多是为了一些日常的安排，简短到打电话和发短信其实都没有太大差别，不过就是哪种方式更方便就用哪种而已。  
但是，现在这种情况，似乎就有些不大一样了。  
在一整天繁忙的工作结束，没有什么必要的事情却也想要和对方联系一下什么的——这种所谓恋人之间最家常便饭的事情，在他看来却是一种完全陌生的体验。他无法确切地评估到底哪种方式才是能让两个人都觉得舒适的。  
从他个人的角度来说，他其实更倾向于短信。毕竟，那种非直接、也非即时性的交互方式能够让他有更多时间思考，从而在交谈中更有余裕。但Clark，不用想也知道他其实会更倾向于电话，因为他手机打字的速度和精确性实在令人堪忧。  
…………好吧。  
他又一次地向下扯了扯嘴角，然后在带上了更多凉意的晚风中，按下了“通话”键。  
将电话举到耳朵边，他在一声又一声的“嘀嘀”声中思考着接通之后他该说些什么。  
而对方接起电话的速度却比他预想的要慢上许多。  
“……噢，Lex。”  
对方通过话筒传过来的声音惊喜中透着一丝忙乱。  
“抱歉接晚了，我没想到你会打电话过来——那个，我刚从浴室出来，你、你等我套个睡衣。”  
说罢，他便听到听筒那边传来一阵布料摩擦的声音。  
这让他自然而然便忘记了刚才自己心中那些不自在，只在唇边留下一抹情不自禁的浅浅笑容。  
“所以。”  
当对方再一次拿起听筒之后，他便直接抢白道。  
“我会打电话给你会让你这么意外吗？这可让我有点伤心啊。”  
“……噢，不，这只是。”  
对方听起来确实有些愧疚，但更多的还是柔和的喜悦。  
“我就是觉得，你大概会更习惯发短信——我其实都做好为自己慢得要死的打字速度道歉的准备了，只不过没想到你没给我这个机会。”  
他觉得他似乎看见了对方噙着笑意向他眨了眨眼睛的样子。  
他舌尖不由地抹过下唇。  
“对，没错，我就是在照顾你这个打字都不利索的外星人。”  
转个身，让后背放松地靠在阳台的护栏上，他轻快地说。  
“所以，回去之后一周的菜谱我来定。”  
“嗯，虽然我很想说好啊就这样吧。”  
对方说着，像是夸张地撇了撇嘴。  
“但你以为之前的菜谱都是谁定的？”  
“……唔嗯。”  
他回忆了一下一直以来的伙食，耸了耸肩。  
“那么，就之后一辈子的菜谱都由我来定。”  
静默。  
……噢。  
他一下子咬住了自己的下唇。  
……自己这都是、说了什么话啊。  
窘迫地抬起另一边的手按住额头，他使劲摇了摇头。  
……所以说，自己才会更倾向发短信的。如果是打字输入的话，自己肯定不会说出这么不着边际的——  
“……好。”  
……话……

“——以后一辈子的菜谱都由你来定。”

……………………  
按着额头的手不知什么时候就变成了捂住了半边脸。他觉得自己的掌心正被脸颊上源源不断的热度烘烤着。  
“……莫名其妙。”  
他这样嘟囔着，又一次转过身，有些挫败地将手肘搭在护栏上猫起了腰。  
“……跟你这样讲电话一不小心就会变得莫名其妙的。……我觉得以后还是发短信比较好。”  
“噢，别呀。”  
对方这样说，语调是和自己截然不同的悠然。  
“虽然短信也不错，可是电话能直接听到声音不是更亲切一些么。”  
“……实际上，电话也并非‘直接’听到声音，而是将声音转换成信号又转换回去。所以也没有什么亲切不亲切的。”  
为了尽快摆脱浑身发热大脑停工的窘境，他漫无边际地顾左右而言他。  
然而。  
“可是，如果不是电话的话，不就听不到你刚才那样的发言了么。”  
……一句话，瞬间将他打回原形。  
使劲咬着下唇深深埋下了头去，他一时半会儿完全不知道该做出些什么回应。  
而对方却在他的沉默中察觉到什么，清了清嗓子，敛了敛笑意。  
“……抱歉，Lex，是我调笑得太过了。”  
对方沉静下来的声音就像是褪去了最后一些浮躁的晚风，顺着话筒传了过来。  
“我只是真得很高兴，你愿意这样打电话给我，也能够毫无戒备地向我表达你自己。”  
在对方这样的声音之中，他感觉一直只顾着向脸上冲的血液也终于恢复了正常的循环。  
顺着逐渐平静下来的情绪，他缓缓抬起了头，发现在自己不知觉间，夜晚已经完全调和了天边最后一些明丽的白昼。  
他深呼吸，将身体中最后的一点燥热也托付给了墨蓝色的空气。  
“……但我果然还是不习惯这个。”  
他带着些抱怨的意味轻声说。  
“这就像是，我不知道，像是，和你这样非面对面地交谈好像会让我变得更为松懈，我甚至都不知道下一句话我会说出些什么来。”  
对方听罢，却轻笑开来。  
“这没关系，真的，Lex。不如说，正是因为如此，我才会更偏爱用电话，而不是短信，虽然我承认我不利索的打字确实也是原因之一。”  
一阵悉悉索索的声音，对方像肩膀夹着手机调整了一个更为放松的姿态，而后继续道：  
“其实，真要说的话，只要能和你联络到，是通话还是信息，对我来说差别也不是那么大，毕竟，不管是声音还是文字，你都是你。但就是，你知道，我这个人在某些方面并不那么机敏，脑子也不是那么快就能转过弯儿来；相对的，你有的时候脑子转得又太快，可能直接就比我快了好几步。所以，当你能每一句话都深思熟虑之后再付诸文字的时候，我很担心我到底能不能全部理解你想表达的意思——你要知道，即便当我们面对面的时候，我偶尔都不能完全参透你话语里面的含义，如果单纯只剩下了文字的话，我心里就更没底儿了。”  
顿了顿，又想到了什么似地快速补充道：  
“啊，别误会，我并不是在指责你什么。我知道那就是你的表达方式，我并不觉得那有什么不好。但我就只是担心，如果我总是不能正确接收到你想传达的讯息的话，会让你失望，更糟糕的，会让你感到受伤。”  
喘口气，又一字一顿道：  
“……而那是我最不想让之发生的情况。”  
“……”  
他紧紧握着开始发烫的手机，觉得喉头发哽，半晌没能接话。  
而对方也没有立刻继续发言，而是沉默了一会儿，似乎也在斟酌语言和时机，在确定自己没有想要接话之后才再度开口：  
“……所以，Lex。”  
对方说，语速缓慢，而语调认真。  
“我不是在强求什么，但就只是，如果你愿意的话，以后如果再有分开两地的情况，能尽量用电话联络么？……我向你保证，我不会因为你说的任何话而嘲笑你。我就只是、”  
停顿，呼吸。

“——只是想尽可能地理解你。”

有夜风轻柔地拂过他的耳尖。  
他无法解释为什么连没有接触手机的那一侧的耳朵都在发烫。  
“……那如果。”  
使劲做了一个吞咽的动作，他以一种不想那么快缴械投降的败兵姿态做着最后的负隅抵抗。  
“如果我打电话的时候也随时保持着警醒呢？……你要知道，我曾经好歹也当过公众人物，基本的蒙混过关的技巧还是有的。”  
而对方却因为他这句话而笑起来了。  
“那你也要知道，我曾经好歹也当过报社记者——虽然可能我无法揣测到对方到底在想什么，但对方是不是真心的，我还是能大概听出来的。……而如果有一天我发现，你对我都只是在敷衍，试图蒙混过关了的话……嗯，你别忘了，我可是个有超能力的外星人。”  
停顿两秒，像是隔着电话向自己眨了眨眼睛。

“——这意味着，不管你在哪里，我都会直接去找你问个清楚的。”

……最后一击。

“……哈，你氪星的老爹要是知道你这么滥用自己的能力，大概会气死的吧。”  
用尽最后一点自尊，他死撑着如是说。  
“所以，就为了你们和睦的父子关系，我也不能胡乱装腔作势了不是吗。”  
“不，我想这没关系的。”  
然而对方却出乎他意料地正经回答道。  
“父亲也知道你对我有多重要——如果他知道我是为了你使用我的能力的话，肯定也不会说什么的。”  
……溃不成军。  
深深叹出一口气，他终于决定老老实实缴械投降。  
“……好吧。好吧。我知道了。”  
他再一次翻过身来，脱力地靠上了阳台护栏，向后微微仰头，看着安静的夜空，道：  
“以后再有这种情况，我会尽量给你打电话联络的。”  
“噢。”  
对方说，笑意顺着电波漫延。  
“我很高兴。”  
“……”  
他闭上眼，深深吸进一口气。  
“……Clark，你知道吗。”  
缓缓吐息。

“——这里今晚的夜风，真的很好。”

而后，他听着听筒那边传来的令人心安的笑声，感觉到夜风正将自己从头到脚包裹，抚慰而温柔。


	7. <秋歌·杂音>

他是被一阵混着水声的叮咚声响弄醒的。  
夜色浓重，不用看表也能嗅出空气中那种属于凌晨的冷清味道。他揉揉眼睛，裹着被子在薄凉的空气中翻了个身。  
另外半边床空着，而卧室的门半掩，有微弱的光亮从门缝中透进来。  
……是Clark半夜感到口渴去倒水喝了吗。  
这样想着，他无甚在意地又一次眯上了双眼，迷迷糊糊地等待着对方回来，好再一次安心沉入睡眠。  
然而，一段时间之后，声响归于沉寂，光亮也消于黑暗，可改回来的人却迟迟没有进到卧室里面来。  
……那家伙，大半夜的怎么回事。  
睡意因为这样的疑惑而逐渐消散。他叹口气，按开床头灯，从床上坐起来，随便拢了拢乱糟糟的头发，直接下了床。  
初秋夜晚的凉意悄悄渗透。他抱着手臂磨蹭了一下那里被凉意侵浸的皮肤，推开了卧室的门。

借着从背后卧室里面漫出来的昏黄光亮，他看到Clark横躺在沙发上，只简单披着一条毯子，面朝里，身子有些不自然地紧紧蜷缩着。

他眨眨眼，没顾得上去找客厅灯的开关便径直向沙发走去。  
对方也似乎察觉到了他的出现，慢慢翻过身，看向他。  
即便是在缺少光线的夜里，他也能看出对方的脸庞上以及眼神中过于明显的疲惫憔悴。  
……发生了什么。  
他心下有些慌张地几步走到沙发旁边。  
……明明适才睡下之前还好好的——  
“……啊啊，抱歉……”  
却在自己出声问之前，对方先带着歉意地开了口。  
“……还是吵醒你了吗。”  
这样说着，看起来很是勉强地撑着上身坐了起来，苦笑道。  
“本来就是怕打扰到你休息才出来的，没想到还是让你醒来了啊……”  
“……”  
他蹙起眉头，拍了拍对方的腿示意对方给自己留出一些空间，而后不由分说地在对方身边坐了下，问道：  
“发生了什么。”  
“……啊，没有，倒也不是什么特别要紧的事……”  
对方晃了晃脑袋，却似乎又只因为这一个动作便感到了负担似地皱起了脸。他看到对方用力闭了一下眼睛，再睁开的时候其中苦痛的阴影更加浓重。  
“……就只是，突然能听到很多杂音。”  
“……杂音？”  
他因为这个意料之外的答案而一下愣住。  
“怎么回事？”  
“……就是字面上的意思。”  
对方说，吐字虚弱而缓慢。  
“就像是，我突然难以控制我的超级听力，然后所有那些该听到的、不该听到的，都仿佛洪水一般漫过来。……那会让我感到耳鸣，头痛，甚至恶心反胃。虽然早就不是第一次了，但无论如何都没办法习惯这个……”  
“……等等，是经常会发生这种情况吗？”  
他敏锐地捕捉到对方话语中的关键词，眉头蹙得更紧。  
“……我为什么一次都没有察觉到过？”  
“……不，不是经常。不如说现在已经很少发生了。”  
对方说着，努力向上扯了一下唇角似乎是想做出一个令自己安心的笑容，可那其中过于勉强的成分却只起到了反效果。  
“在我年少时期，还不能好好制御我的能力的时候，这种事情时有发生。不过后来就慢慢好起来了。而从北极回来之后，就确实一次都没有发生过了。我甚至在想是不是就能彻底摆脱这种症状了，不过现在看来并不是这样——”  
说到这里，突然像被什么东西哽住了喉咙一下紧紧地抿住了唇瓣。他看到对方猛地扭过脸去将额头抵在沙发背上，浑身颤抖地急促呼吸。  
他因为这突如其来的反应而一下感到手足无措，但却因为无法真得就这样放着对方不管而有些迟疑地伸出手，抚上了对方的背部。  
在手心接触对方身体的瞬间，剧烈的抖动带着冷汗的触感侵略他的感官——有着钢铁之躯的男人此时就像一个面对难以承受的病痛的普通人类一样，脆弱得仿佛一片冷风中的落叶。  
这个认知让他一下咬紧了牙关。放在对方背上的手指轻轻蜷曲了几下，而后坚定地张开。他轻慢地移动着手掌，无比小心却又充满了抚慰的力量地一下一下抚摩起了对方的后背。  
“……Clark。Clark。”  
一遍又一遍地呼唤对方的名字，不知道有什么具体方式能够缓解对方的痛苦，只能用自己能想到的方式尽全力安抚道：  
“Clark，听着我的声音，不要在意其它的那些，就只是听着我的声音，集中，然后呼吸。……对，就像这样，慢慢来，别慌张，听着我，然后放松——放松——”  
不知就这样过了多久。  
在似乎被拉长了无数倍的时间中，他在感受到了对方的颤抖逐渐减弱而呼吸逐渐平复的时候，就像困于迷宫之人终于看到了出口。  
而当对方终于再一次抬起头，转过脸看向自己，在苍白的脸颊上挤出一个无比虚弱的笑容的时候，他觉得自己也终于又一次找回了正常呼吸的机能。  
“……Clark，你觉得怎么样？想不想喝水？或者需不需要毛巾之类的——”  
有些着急而不得要领地这样问，却在没问完时便被对方嘶哑的声音打断。  
“……没关系。Lex。没关系。”  
对方摇摇头这样道，但看向眼神中却混杂着些期待和不安，就像个期待别人的帮助却又不知如何开口的孩童。  
“……但就只是、能不能、”  
犹豫了几秒，但最终还是说道。

“——能不能、让我靠一下……？”

他当然没有任何理由拒绝。

肩膀被对方的额头抵住，腰际被对方的臂膀环抱——虽然整个身体都以一种微妙的姿势扭着，但他还是毫无怨言地接受了对方的体重，并且用自己的手臂环上对方的背部，一下一下轻轻拍着。  
“……怎么样，感觉好些了么。”  
不想给对方增添任何负担地放轻声音这样问，然后感觉对方曾着自己肩头点了点头。  
“……啊啊，好多了。”  
声音发着闷，但却流畅了许多地从胸口传来。  
“刚才，我听到了无数尖叫和悲鸣一齐向我涌过来……那个真的是，无法用语言形容的可怕体验。”  
“……”  
他稍微想像了一下便觉得一阵寒毛直竖。而他确信，对方实际听到的东西要比自己的想象更骇人不知道多少倍。  
“……这个，难道没有什么方法能够彻底解决么。……也许我们该找个机会再去飞船上问问你的父亲——”  
“……我不觉得他会知道这个的处理方法的。”  
对方夹杂着叹息说道。  
“毕竟，父亲经历过的环境和地球的完全不同，也许真正生长在氪星的人从来都不曾有过这样的烦恼。”  
停了停，又道。  
“……而且，既然在我完全掌握了我的能力之后，这种状况依旧存在，我想，这大概就是一种类似于感冒的病症也说不定——不管平时多么强壮的人，也偶尔会因为感冒而病倒——这种杂音大概也类似于那种情况吧。”  
“……可是感冒是可以治疗的。”  
他想了想，有些困惑地说。  
“但你的这种情况，如果只能在发生的时候硬撑着，那可比感冒棘手多了。”  
而对方听罢，却轻轻摇了一下头。  
“……不，真要说的话，倒也不是真的不能‘治疗’，只不过并不是类似打针吃药的方式。”  
说着，慢慢抬起头看向自己，露出了一个很小但真正的微笑。  
“就像你刚才做的，还有现在这样，其实就是很好的治疗了。”  
他愣了愣。  
“……那是什么意思？”  
对方舒出一口气，抿唇轻笑起来。  
“是你的声音，Lex。”  
这样说，彻底放松下去的眉眼当中笑意悠悠。

“是你提供给了我有意义的声音，所以我才能这样快地摆脱杂音的侵扰。”

……有意义的、声音。  
一时没能反应过来这个词汇中的意义，他觉得自己大概露出了很是茫然的表情。这让对方没有等自己的回应，便自顾解释了下去。  
“实际上，从我的超级听力开始觉醒以来，我就一直在与环绕在我身边的所有那些声音作斗争。”  
对方慢慢直起身子如是说，语气平静，却不知盖过了多少曾经的辛苦。  
“我必须学会区分那些声音，就像是，近的，远的；内部的，外部的；与我有关的，与我无关的；有意义的，无意义的……总而言之，我必须学会将注意力放在那些‘应该被听到’的声音上，而努力忽视其它那些‘不该听到’的声音，将它们都视为杂音排除出去。……如果不这样做的话，我不一会儿就会被所有那些声音淹没到疯掉的吧。”  
停下来，叹口气。  
“……然而像刚才那样的杂音却完全不能被我排除出去。它们就像是无孔不入的病菌，能够轻而易举地击破我建构出的所有防线，把所有那些境界线全部都抹消。我不知道到底为什么会这样，唯一知道的就是，当它们袭来的时候，我没有办法集中在其中任何一个声音上，只能任凭它们在我的脑袋里面肆虐、回响。”  
顿了顿，又一次弯起了眉眼。

“……所以说，在那种时候，你的声音，甚至只是你的呼吸，你的心跳，都对我来说有着异乎寻常的意义。”

“……”  
他抿了抿嘴唇，觉得脸上有些发烫。  
“……所以其实你只是需要一些别的声音能让你转移注意力。”  
转移重点地如是说着，但却看到对方咧嘴笑开，露出一对小小的虎牙。  
“如果你非要这么说，倒是也没错。”  
对方说，语气轻快却认真。  
“但正因为是你，所以我才能在一片令人丧失思考能力的嘈杂中毫无犹豫地相信你的引导，相信只要跟着那个声音走，就一定可以走出困境。”  
眨了一下眼，眼中有着幽静的夜光。

“——因为是你，所以我才能如此快速地摆脱那些梦魇一般的杂音，回到这里。”

他有好一段时间，没有做出任何回应——没能做出任何回应。  
他只是看着对方虽然仍显憔悴但已然完全恢复了平静的脸庞，以及彻底摆脱掉了阴影恢复了清澈的眼眸，觉得一阵热度从身体内部蒸腾，完全抵消了空气中的凉意。  
而当他意识到自己此时加速的心跳声大概也被对方听了个清清楚楚之后，就更加手足无措起来了。  
“……既然如此。”  
在慌张中，他努力让自己说点儿什么来缓解自己的情绪。  
“那以后如果你再遇上这种情况，就不要一个人偷偷跑出来。我可以帮你的。”  
却在话说出口，见到对方因为惊喜而更加亮起的眸子之后，意识到也许此时不该说这样的话。  
不过，他也没有来得及给自己补足些什么。  
因为，下一秒，他就已经被对方揽着腰，一下子拥进怀里了。  
“……Lex。谢谢你。”  
对方的下巴搭在他的肩头，声音落在他的耳后。

“——有你在，真的是太好了。”

他因为这一句话，便放弃了所有辩解和挣扎。  
他只是将自己所有的回应，都化作了某种包容而安抚的力量，交付在了同样回抱住对方的手臂之中。


	8. <秋歌·晨雾>

莫名在过早的时间醒来，并且无论如何再也睡不着。  
他仰面朝天躺在床上，看着天花板在清晨的微光中呈现灰白的颜色。  
身边的男人还在熟睡，没有一丝一毫要醒的征兆——难得两个人重合在一起的休假，男人终于不用为了送自己去研究所而早起——所以他当然没有任何想要狠心把对方叫起来的想法，只是在对方平稳的呼吸声中又百无聊赖地对着天花板发了一会儿呆，然后无声地吐出一口气，悄悄从床上爬了起来。  
时节已是深秋，清早的空气中已然有了带着侵略性的寒意。他缩了缩肩膀，随手捞起床边一件罩衫披在身上，然后走到窗边，轻轻将窗帘拉开一个小缝，向外望去。

晨雾迷茫。

下意识地深吸进一口气，将窗户上带着湿气的冷意吸进鼻腔。身上一个寒颤，不由得将罩衫披得更紧实了一些，却没有离开那个整个房间里面最缺乏温度的地方。  
……寂静的浓雾，无人的街道。被封锁的空间，被隔绝的视线。  
他看着窗外这样的光景，不觉有些出神。  
……说起来，这样的场景，自己之前经历过很多次。……不，说“经历过”也许并不那么合适，毕竟那都是在梦里的事情。然而，他却除了“经历过”之外想不到更加合适的表述。  
——因为那些梦境实在是过于真实而鲜明。  
他回想着曾经在睡梦中见到的那些，一时间屏住了呼吸。  
……那确实不能说是什么好梦：空无一人的街道中充斥着厚重的浓雾，只有他一个人在雾中不停奔跑。他不知道这里是哪里，也不知道发生了什么，他只是想跑去一个有人的地方，搞清楚现在身处的状况。于是他便一直跑，一直跑，直到身边开始出现稀稀落落的行人，然后越来越多。雾气仍然浓重，而那些熙攘的行人们却仿佛根本没有注意到那些几乎笼罩所有视野的灰白，只是满脸淡漠地从他身边经过。他想询问，却没有人为他驻足。他大声发出声音，却没有人向他投来哪怕一个眼神。他在人群之中跌跌撞撞，得到的却只有如同死亡一般的寂静。他开始感到迷茫，感到恐惧，感到无所适从。于是他又一次疯狂地跑起来，不停地、不停地跑，穿过人群，离开街区，然后登上不知何时出现在自己眼前的台阶。那台阶似乎无止无尽，不断地向上延伸，而他只顾着攀登，像是在逃离地面上的洪水猛兽一般地向上攀登，直到气喘吁吁，再也抬不动步子的时候才停下。  
而那时，他已然身处万米高空。  
浓重的雾气没有了，冷漠的行人也没有了。有的只有他一个人站在那浮于空中的台阶上，形单影只，不知何去何从。  
然后，大风骤然而起，轻易便像吹走一盘散沙一般吹垮他脚下唯一的支撑。

而他孤然无依，唯有坠落。

回想起来，那些梦的结局，无一例外地都是他无声地尖叫着从梦中醒来，冷汗涔涔，心脏仿佛要跳出胸腔。  
而即使在他醒来之后，他的身边，也仍然空无一人。  
……  
他眨了眨眼，一声叹息，强迫自己将沉浸于回忆的精神拽回了现实。  
他这才注意到，自己抓着窗帘的手此时竟握得死紧，甚至将窗帘的布料都捏出了些许褶皱。  
赶忙松手，又亡羊补牢地扯了两下那里的布料，而后将窗帘再次拉上，走回了床边。  
床上的男人仍然在沉睡，睡颜平静得似是连梦境都不曾有。  
他不知为何便松出一口气，然后尽量不发出任何声响地在床边坐了下。  
被雾气浸染的空气之中有着冷冽的因子，却无论如何改变不了男人脸庞上的柔和线条。  
他看着这样的男人，突然便意识到，似乎从自己来到这个世界并且接受了男人的陪伴之后，就再也没有做过那个梦了。  
……真的是不可思议的事情。  
他发自心底地这样想。  
……曾经的自己不论是喊叫、哭泣、借助外物发泄甚至依靠药物治疗，都未曾真正驱散过那个梦境。效果好的时候也不过是频度有所降低，可一旦自己放松了警惕它便又会卷土重来。到后来，自己甚至都已经放弃了要摆脱那个梦境的念头，只能一次又一次地在夜中独自一人尖叫着醒来，然后又独自一人昏昏沉沉地辗转反侧直到天明。  
而来到这边之后已经过了这么久，那个梦境竟然真得就这样如同被太阳照射的雾气一般，轻而易举地消散了。  
……这也该说是、因为这个男人吗。  
他心中有点不甘，却更多是安然地如是想。  
……自从自己和对方发展成某种亲密关系之后，自己每天晚上都会在男人的怀抱中入睡。男人的体温就那样无遮无拦地将自己包围，就好像一道能够抵御一切不好事物侵袭的屏障，让之前一直只是例行公事的睡眠成为了一种仿若微醺的美好体验。  
那以来，噩梦几乎就不曾有过了——或者应该说，连梦本身都很少有了——他总是能无比安稳地一觉睡到天亮，然后在男人起床洗漱的动静中醒来，却坚持在床上迷糊到男人做好早餐进屋叫自己的时候才真正睁开双眼。  
他不得不承认，自己深深爱着男人轻轻晃着自己肩膀的温柔举动，低声呼唤自己名字的温润声音——以及落在自己额头的，温暖亲吻。  
他有时甚至会觉得，如果在醒来之后总能得到这些的话，那么一时半会儿的噩梦大概都算不上什么了。  
……闲话休提。  
总而言之，这段日子以来，他确实是很少做梦了。就算偶尔有，也都是一些细碎而温暖的场景，比如北极的碧空，餐桌上的菜肴，城市斑驳的灯火，或者男人肩膀上的红色披风。  
而那浓得像是化不开的迷雾，确确实实一次都没有再出现过了。  
……这个男人确实是有着令人惊异的能力的。即便只是存在在那里，就似乎能够让人感到安心——  
…………不，也许不该这么说。  
暗自感慨到一半儿，他突然意识到什么地更正了自己的想法。  
……也许，特殊的不是这个男人。而是。  
…………  
他抬起一只手，有些脱力地按了按自己的眉心。

——而是只是和这个男人在一起，就能够感到安心的自己。

察觉到如果再这样胡思乱想下去，大概自己就会被自己窘迫至死的他终于放弃了思考。  
揉了两下脸之后，他将身上的罩衫随意抖落到床边，然后又一次爬上了床，背对着男人躺了下去。  
……反正时候还早，也许努努力还能再睡那么——  
“……Lex……？”  
……一会儿……  
“你已经醒了么……？”  
……好吧。大概是刚才自己上床的时候动静太大了一些。  
他叹口气，轻声答道：  
“……啊啊。不知怎么的就睡不着了。”  
而话音刚落，他便感觉男人的体温贴了上来，从背后将自己紧紧环抱。  
“可是时候还这么早。……好不容易的假期，应该多休息一下。”  
男人的声音里面透着一股还未完全清醒的迷糊的稚气，温热的气息一下下扑在自己的耳后。  
“再睡会儿，嗯？”  
心头轻痒，皮肤回暖。  
他在一个深呼吸之后，点了点头，并在男人的臂膀中中翻了个身，借着体势直接缩进了男人怀里。  
“……我在那之后，可是连噩梦都没有做过了。”  
他将脸埋在男人胸口，闷声说道。  
“你可是要负责啊。”  
“……唔……？”  
而男人却像是并不能用尚未开始工作的思维准确理解自己的意思，只是动了动身子，调整了一个双方都最为舒适的姿势，然后下巴在自己的头顶蹭了蹭。  
“不做噩梦是好事。”  
男人说着，声音渐渐小了下去。  
“希望好梦，Lex……”  
最后再一次化为了沉稳的寝息。  
他听着男人规律的呼吸和心跳声轻轻笑了笑，而后也让自己在黑暗中彻底放松了下去。  
不知怎的，直到刚才还完全没有的睡意，此时却像解除了什么封印一般，如云如烟般地漫了上来。  
意识就那样开始向黑暗深处急坠，但他却丝毫不觉得恐慌，甚至还有一丝期待。  
……因为他知道，坠落的方向，不会再有令人迷失的浓雾。

——只有最为纯净而温暖的阳光。


	9. <秋歌·枯叶>

“——如果我死了，我希望你能不要把我做成标本。”

他蜷在长沙发上，抱着从对方书柜里随便抽出来的一本小说，盯着冷不丁出现在眼前的一枚枯叶做成的书签，突然出声这样说道。

坐在旁边沙发上正低头钻研新谱的男人猛然间抬起头，脸上写满了讶异和茫然。  
“……什么？”  
“字面义。就是不希望在我死后你把我做成标本——不管什么形式的。”  
他这样说着，将那枚书签从书页中抽出，在对方眼前晃了一下。  
“我问你，你还记得这东西吗？”  
“……”  
对方使劲盯了那个书签一会儿，神色始终疑惑。  
“……不，完全没有印象了啊……”  
“看，即便尸体被做成标本，也终究逃不过被忘却的命运——不，或许该说，就是因为被做成了标本，所以才注定会被遗忘掉，吧。”  
将书签在指尖漫不经心地把玩着，他如是感慨道。  
“所以Clark，如果我死了，你可千万不要像对它一样这么对我啊。”  
“……”  
对方却没有立刻回答，只是拧起眉毛有些困惑，又有些担忧地看了自己一会儿，而后很是谨慎地问道：  
“……怎么了Lex，你不会是——”  
“不，Clark，不。”  
他没等对方问出什么具体内容来便抢着打断，很是坚定地否认道。  
“我不想死，也没有遇到什么危及生命的大麻烦，所以你可以先收一收那一脸紧张得好像明天氪星人就要进犯一般的表情了。”  
说完，在看到对方表情渐渐松弛下去之后，才又道：  
“……但是。”  
对方又一次半眯起眼，等着他说下去。  
他清了清嗓子：  
“但是，毫无意外的，只要不出现例外情况，我就一定会比你先死。”  
对方的脸一下又皱了起来，而他却没有任何迟疑地继续道：  
“从我掌握到的知识来看，虽然不知道你的身体到底能维持多长时间的活动，但无疑会比普通的地球人活得时间更长。我能活的时间再长，说不定也只不过是你寿命的一个小小的零头。更何况，人类的身体并不像你这样刀枪不入百毒不侵，稍有意外可能就会遭到巨大的损耗甚至直接消失。所以，只要不出现我不得不提前杀死你的情况，那么我就一定会死在你前面。”  
停了停，不等对方有机会辩驳，便盖棺定论道：  
“所以我认为，很有必要向你表明，我不希望你在我死后做什么事情。”  
长时间的沉默。  
对方皱着脸盯着自己，似乎是在认真地思考到底要不要将这个话题继续下去。  
而他也丝毫不退让地看回去，不给对方留任何逃避的余地。  
沉默就这样在他们之间来来回回。  
……最终终止于对方的一声无奈的叹息。  
“……好吧。好吧。”  
对方举起一只手，晃了晃脑袋，像是妥协又像是安抚地说道。  
“我知道了——不要把你做成标本，对吗？……可是说真的，我从来都没有想过要——”  
“所以我说，不管什么形式的标本，都不要。”  
他强调着被对方忽视的句子，解释道。  
“就比如，照片，视频，录音，或者什么文字记录，还有遗物——所有这些，都不要留下。”  
“……”  
对方歪起头，表情疑惑。  
“……为什么？”  
顿了顿。  
“……你难道不希望我在你——呃，离开之后，有一些能够用来回忆你的东西吗？”  
“不，我不希望。”  
他回答得斩钉截铁，对方的表情却更加困惑。  
“……到底为什么？”  
“因为。”  
他直视地对方的双眼，手指间有意无意地拨弄着那片枯叶书签，冷静道：  
“因为如果留下了那些，那么我就只是那些东西了——一些只记录了我被肢解的片段或是表明的东西。而你在有了那些东西之后，就会像对待这枚书签一样，将它们封箱收起，觉得只要去翻看就不管什么时候都能回忆起我，然后慢慢地将所有那些鲜明的回忆淡忘。”  
说到这儿，严肃而郑重地摇了摇头。  
“……而我绝对不想那样的情况发生。”  
“……”  
对方一下一下地眨着眼睛，用了一段不短的时间思考，而后有些迟疑地开口：  
“……但是。”  
又眨眨眼，表情看起来并不那么赞同。  
“但是，人的记忆终归是会慢慢损耗的。……就像你说的，也许我在这个世界上能够存活很久很久，久到我的记忆根本无法维持那么长的时间。如果真的那样，关于你的很多细节我可能都会一点点遗忘——这种时候难道不是有那些记录会更好吗？”  
“不。”  
他又一次否认得不留余地，并在看到对方眼中的疑惑几乎要化成问号溢出的时候抿唇轻笑两声，继而解释道：  
“就像你说的，从根本上讲，记忆这种东西是不可靠的。就算之前记得再清楚的东西，随着时间流逝可能都会变得模糊，甚至彻底淡出脑海——如果这种情况发生，那么不管看什么曾经的记录，其实都是亡羊补牢——或者，换句话说，当你开始遗忘之后再去试图回忆，那么能回忆起来的说不定已经不是当时的记忆，而是你强行想象出的东西了。——如果是这样，你还能说看着那些媒介物进行回忆是一件好事么？”  
“……”  
对方这一次花了更加长的工夫思考，但表情却无论如何都没有放晴。  
“……那如果按你这样的说法。”  
对方说，看起来就像是走进了进退两难的山谷之中。  
“如果按你的说法，那么就是，不借助外在的记录就会遗忘，可借助外在的记录也并不能真正的想起——这样一来，遗忘不就是无法避免了么？……如果这样，你的意思难道是说，因为我注定会忘掉你，所以就放弃挣扎吧——这样吗？”  
他点了点头。  
“某种意义上来说，确实是这样。”  
而后又摇了摇头。  
“但却又不尽然如此。”  
对方没说话，只是用神情催促他的说明。  
他又笑了笑，而后道：  
“所以说，你的说法在某种意义上是对的——考虑到你可能生活的年限，我从来没有奢望你能真的能够不管什么时候都记得我的事情。遗忘不可避免，那么就让它发生，总比渐渐地全部都被扭曲成虚假的记忆要好。”  
停下来，想了想， 又带着些调侃的笑意道：  
“……但是，另一种意义上，我怎么可能甘心就这样被你忘掉呢？——你别忘了，我是个控制狂，即便是死后我也想要在你这里留下些痕迹——而且还是无法被时间抹去的那一种。”  
“……”  
对方像是被勾起了兴趣，挑了挑一边眉毛，问道：  
“怎么做？”  
“嗯哼。”  
他又一次清了清嗓子，而后一字一顿像是朗读宣言一般地宣布道：

“——我要成为你的一部分。”

对方登时瞪大了双眼，像是被吓到了一般。  
“……等等，你这是什么——”  
“停，停，Clark，停。”  
他向天翻了个白眼，撇了撇嘴，道。  
“不管你现在脑子里面出现了什么莫名奇妙的想法，都把它们丢出去。我才没有那些怪异的癖好，也不希望你有。”  
“……唔，嗯。”  
对方尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，有些抱歉地笑了笑。  
“……那所以，你的意思是？”  
“我的意思是。”  
他正了正神色，认真道。  
“我希望我在活着的时候能给予你足够多的影响，这样在我死后，你会为我哀伤，为我哭泣——然后将我留下的影响，全部内化成你的一部分。”  
对方和刚才意义不同地睁大了眼睛，一时半会儿没有回应。  
而他看着对方的蓝色眼眸，鬼使神差地便小声吐出一句本来并未想说出口的话：

“……而这也是我能想到的，能陪你走到你生命最后一刻的唯一一种方式了。”

话语落下，一室静默。  
静默之中，他看到时间在对方眼里的蓝色中流转，流转得让他几乎感到晕眩。  
而在晕眩的尽头，是对方脸上逐渐化开的，有些悲伤，却又更多温暖的笑容。  
“……Lex。”  
对方唤他的名字，并稍微坐直身子，向他伸出了手。  
“过来这边。”  
“……”  
他没有回答，只是将那枚书签草草夹回书里，并将书随手放到了茶几上，然后从自己的沙发上下来，走到了对方身前。  
还没等他站稳，对方便一下拉住了小臂，让他几乎算是跌坐到了对方的大腿上。  
而下一秒，对方掌心的温度便已经贴上了自己的脸颊。  
“……Lex，你知道吗。”  
因为体势的原因，对方微微仰着头，以一种近乎虔诚的姿态看着自己，轻声道：  
“在遇到你之前，我以为自己在这个星球上注定孤独；而在遇到你之后，我也一直拒绝去想当你离开之后会重新造访的孤独。……但是，现在。”  
缓缓阖上双眼，安静了一会儿，才再度睁开，并弯成令人心头发痒的弧度。

“——我想，我知道该如何让自己再也不孤独了。”

“……Clark。”  
而他也笑起来，抬起一只手，覆上对方放在自己脸颊上的手背，然后带着对方的手掌一点点移动，让对方的手指无比缓慢而细致地从自己的眉梢，划到眼角，再到唇角。  
“在我活着的时候，用你的全力去感受这些。”  
……最后到达唇瓣。

“——而在我死后，这些都将彻底成为你的。”

手掌被近乎粗暴的带到身侧，而亲吻来得慌乱却细腻，急迫而温柔。  
“……Lex。”  
对方夹杂着喘息，将话语直接送到他的唇间。  
“我不论何时，不管到哪里——”  
“——只要你愿意，我都会和你在一起。”  
抢白对方说出后半句话，他们抵着额头相视而笑，而后又将笑意再一次融在了彼此的唇齿之间。


	10. <冬歌·热汤>

他其实并不常去Clark的餐馆。  
倒不是说他对那里有什么意见，就只是，他一不会做饭，二又对餐馆的业务一窍不通，去了也只是白白占据一张桌子，还得让Clark时刻留意着他——这实在是不符合他行事的风格。  
所以，即便他有假期，也很少会去餐馆待着，除非是Clark要让他去试吃新品，或者自己实在闲得无聊心血来潮。就这么着，纵使从他来到这个世界之后，季节已经从春入夏，从夏转秋，又从秋迈进了冬，他去餐馆打发时间的次数大概两只手也能数得过来。  
然而，就在这么寥寥无几的几次在去餐馆的经历中，他却意外地结交了一位新的——他不知道，也许该说是“朋友”——起码Clark是这么认为，但他却无论如何都觉得并不是这样——好吧，不管怎样——人。虽然，从某种意义上讲，和那个人的关系说是“意外结交”也不太准确，因为那个人是和Clark关系甚好的老主顾，并且是Clark在某次自己和对方同时在店里的时候介绍他们认识的，但之后自己会几次三番地和对方气氛不错地攀谈起来，就确实是意料之外了。  
……不得不说，那确实是个很不可思议的人。  
他时隔月余地坐在Clark的餐馆角落里，捧着Clark冲给自己的加了酒精的热巧克力，漫无目的地想。  
那是个来自日本的男性老者。其貌不扬，身材微胖，说英语时带着日式英语特有的口音，乍看起来没什么特别之处。然而，大概是他的经历——从中年开始经营古董生意，并因此足迹踏遍了各个国家，也与各种各样的人打过交道——的原因，他的言谈举止之间总有着一种岁月与经验打磨出的睿智与从容。并不会高高在上地对人指指点点，可是你来我往的对话之间似乎就能把和他对面的人分析个彻底，并且不着痕迹地将一些或是警示、或是建议的内容表达出来。  
坐在那个老者面前，似乎所有伪装都会成为徒劳，但却意外地不会让人感到不安，反而会有一种被包容的感觉——这也是为什么，他会一次又一次地接受老者坐到自己的对面，并和自己天南地北地攀谈起来。  
……说到底，和聪明人进行聪明的对话，他从来都不认为是一件坏事。  
回想起老者之前的一些令人忍俊不禁又意味深长的言语，他悄悄勾了勾嘴角，又端起瓷杯，抿了一口。  
甜甜的巧克力混着酒精的微辣，从舌尖一路暖到了胃里。  
就在此时，餐馆的门被推开。他抬眼看去，恰巧和正向店里张望的老者对上了视线。  
……这该说是，说曹操曹操到吗。  
这样想着，他冲老者歪了歪头，示意自己对面的位置。  
老者倒也不客气，笑呵呵地向这边走过来，把手上拎着的东西往桌面上一放，而后坐在自己对面的椅子上，又将脖子上的围巾解下，随手搭在了旁边的椅背上。  
“哎呀——天气也是彻底冷了啊。”  
老者这样说，将桌上的东西推得离自己进了一些。  
“所以这一次，稍微做了些味道丰富点儿的汤，拿回去尝尝看吧。”  
“……唔嗯。”  
他毫无犹豫地接过老者推过来的保温壶，指尖敲了敲壶盖。  
“这次是什么啊？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
老者冲他眨眨眼睛。  
“这是留待喝起来的时候的乐趣了。”  
一如既往的提问和一如既往的回答，他不由得笑了笑，将壶推到了一边。  
而此时，Clark端着一杯热茶迎了出来，将茶杯放到老者面前的时候，看到旁边的暖壶也是一笑。  
“看来这几天又有口福了啊。——您做的汤就没有一样是不好喝的。”  
“啊啊，这次也是得意之作。敬请期待吧。”  
老者毫不谦虚地说着，又简单和Clark寒暄了起来。  
他则又瞟了瞟桌上的暖壶，因为对里面内容的期待而不自觉地咽了一下口水。  
……是的。眼前的这个老者除了人生阅历极为丰富之外，还有一个非常不可思议之处，就是会做各种各样好喝的汤——有的汤甚至自己都叫不出名字，但就是好喝得出奇。  
据老者自己说，这是因为他自己就喜欢喝汤，所以每到一个新地方之后，除了收集古董也会顺带着收集当地好喝的汤的菜谱，然后有时间的时候就学来做，学着学着，就学成了一手做汤的好手艺。而在他和Clark熟识起来之后，出于对Clark的喜爱和对厨艺的热情，把做好的汤这样装进保温壶里带来送给Clark——后来是Clark和自己——喝，也便不知不觉间成了习惯。  
他不知道老者到底会做多少种汤。他只知道，起码在他来到这个世界的这三个季度里，他喝到重样儿的次数屈指可数。  
而现在，期待Clark隔三差五带回来的保温壶，也已经成了自己生活中的一个总是令他心生雀跃的部分了。  
“……好啦，你也别老在这儿和这把老骨头聊天儿啦，还是赶快回去忙你的吧。”  
回过神，发现自己胡思乱想的时候，老者和Clark的寒暄也告一段落了。而在又一次回到厨房里之后，老者再一次看向自己，长长呼出一口气，脸上的笑意里多了些沉稳的东西。  
“……那么，Lex。”  
老者眉眼仍然弯弯，但声音却四平八稳——从他和老者几次谈话的经验来看，这是老者要说一些不同于闲话家常的话的前奏——虽然他并不知道，今天有什么事情是一上来就要如此严肃地讨论的。  
他于是也正了正神色，等待着老人接下来的谈话。  
而老人却没有立即说下去，而是从外衣口袋里面掏出了一个信封，推到了自己的面前。  
“我今天来，其实是想把这个交给你——啊啊，确切地说，是想交给Clark的。”  
“……”  
他有些疑惑地拿过那个信封来回看了看：正反面都没有写字，里面似乎是一叠不薄不厚的纸类。  
“……这个是什么？”  
他不解地问。  
“而且如果是想交给Clark，为何不直接交给他？”  
“……啊——这个嘛。”  
老人有些不自在地笑了笑，抬手挠了挠脸颊，道。  
“该怎么说呢……虽然我也想亲手交给他，可是却觉得有些难以表达，所以只有拜托你啦。”  
“……？”  
很少见到老人这样不干不脆的样子，他心中的疑惑更甚。  
“所以这到底是什么？”  
“……菜谱。”  
老人清了清嗓子，笑容更加沉稳。

“——是我最得意的几道汤类的菜谱。”

他因为这完全没有预料到的回答而一时愣住了。

……听Clark说，他其实不屈不挠地找老人要过几次汤类的菜谱，但无一例外都被拒绝了。  
而出于好奇，他认识老人之后，也问过老人关于菜谱的问题。老人当时只是笑眯眯地回答道：  
——任何事物，再怎么美好，其实也不过就只是一个普通的事物而已。吃穿用度无不如是，我做的汤自然也不例外。我相信，以Clark的手艺，只要拿到菜谱，就能做出和我做的一样、甚至比我做的还要完美的汤品，但那样一来，那些汤也不过就变成了一道普通的料理而已。……说白了，事物之所以会有着特殊的含义，是因为其总是和人有着关联。人们的感情和思念被赋予进事物之中，事物才会显得尤其珍贵。而我呢，因为是真的很喜欢Clark那孩子，所以还想让我的汤品——以及我——在他的生活中继续珍贵一阵子，所以这菜谱，一时半会儿还是不能交给他啊。  
说这些话的时候，老人的表情中溢满了慈爱，让他根本没有办法继续追问哪怕一字一句。而那之后，他也再也没有问过老人菜谱的事，甚至觉得起码几年之内，想要要到那个菜谱大概是不可能的了。  
……所以现在，他手中拿着那个信封，目光在信封和老人之间逡巡了好几圈儿，还是有些不明所以。  
“……这又是为什么？”  
“……实际上。”  
端起桌上的茶杯喝了一口，老人缓缓道。

“——这大概是我最后一次来这家店里了。”

他因为惊讶而瞪大眼睛。  
“这是说——”  
“是治疗。”  
老人说，语气无比沉着淡定。  
“需要长期入院治疗的病症，并且还不一定治不治得好——Lex，凭你的智识，不用我说也大概心中有数了吧。”  
“……”  
他盯着老人看了一会儿，因为老人脸上毫不否认的神情而知道自己心中晃过的猜测大抵八九不离十。  
说不震惊是假的。“怎么突然”、“为什么偏偏”这一类的问题也在一瞬间奔涌过他的脑海。然而，他最终只是使劲吸进一口气，然后缓慢地、缓慢地将其推出肺部，又像是要晃开所有慌乱一般地摇了摇头。  
“……所以，这个菜谱是鉴别礼吗。”  
他将信封在指尖晃了晃，又小心地放回了桌上。  
“‘东西再怎么好，如果没有人用了，也就没有意义了’——这样吗？”  
学着老人的口吻说出这句话，看到老人满是欣慰地笑了起来。  
“啊啊，是啊。……你应该会帮我好好转交给他的吧？”  
“……”  
他没有作答，而是抿了抿唇，反而问道：  
“……不直接交给他，而是交给我，这样真的好吗？”  
而老人却毫不在意地笑着，道：  
“因为是你，我才会特意这么做的。”  
他挑起一边眉毛无声地询问，而后听老人解释道：  
“虽然我也确实很想和Clark亲口道个别，但是，那孩子的性格你也知道，很容易便会动情，而且大概会使劲问我住在哪个医院，还会坚持去看望我吧。要是我再拒绝他的话，他大概还会露出很受伤的表情——啊，就是像被丢弃的小狗的那一种——即便是我也于心不忍啊。”  
“……”  
他想了想，又问道：  
“你不希望他去看望你吗？”  
“实话实说的话，虽然确实会感到寂寞，但真得不太希望啊。”  
老人耸了耸肩膀，道。  
“毕竟，你知道，那种治疗大抵都会让人没了人形。我可一点儿都不想让那孩子看到我那么悲惨的样子。”  
“……即便你知道他绝对不会因为这种事情而改变对你的尊敬？”  
“正因如此，我才会不想让他去看望我啊。”  
老人说，声音渐渐沉淀了下去。  
“因为我知道他是个那样好的孩子，并且和年龄无关地认为他是值得尊敬的对象，所以我大概是希望自己能够直到最后一刻，都在他心中是个不错的形象吧。……消瘦落魄地留在他的印象里之类的，可一点儿都不是我的本意。”  
“……”  
他沉吟了两秒，而后又问道：  
“……那么，为什么是我？……如果只是怕他伤心，不想直接告诉他，你大可以选择给他写信，或者什么别的方式——”  
“所以，我不是说了嘛，你是我觉得最好的选择了啊。”  
老人这样说，眉眼间的笑意温暖而包容。  
“第一，你不会因为我的病症而对我感到同情——别误会，我并不是说你冷酷无情，我只是在说，和Clark比起来，你更能客观冷静地看待这些生老病死——也许这是你的本性，或者是因为你的经历而造成的，我不知道，但对于现在的我来说，确实求之不得。……第二。”  
老人停下来，又不紧不慢地喝了一口茶，才继续悠悠道：

“——第二，如果是你的话，一定能够很好地安抚那孩子的情绪吧——我能看得出来，你们对于彼此来说，都是那样独一无二，又无可或缺。”

喉头一哽，脸颊一热。他甚至不知道该对这句话中的哪一个部分做出反应。  
而老人则呵呵笑了两声，伸手过来拍了拍自己放在桌面上的手背。  
“别露出这种表情，Lex，这一点儿都不像你。”  
老人这样说，就像是一位慈祥的父亲在做临行前最后的嘱托。  
“相聚，分开，其实都是缘分。我和Clark会这样分别，也是缘分至此。至少之前有过那么长一段时日的愉快相处，此时虽然有些遗憾，但也没有必要再更多追究。……毕竟，人与人之间的联系本来就是那样不确定的东西，能在机缘巧合之下彼此相识相知那么久，已经很不得了了——这一点，其实你也应该非常清楚，不是么？”  
被似有所指地这样问，他一时语塞，没能回答。  
而老人似乎也不甚在意，只是收回手，又拉过了放在旁边椅子上的围巾，抚平上面的褶皱，又道：   
“……所以，Lex，之后你和Clark说起的时候，麻烦告诉他，不用替我感到难过，也不必想要找到我弥补什么——说到底，我这把老骨头，也差不多要到时候啦。”  
这样说着，站起身，将围巾系到脖子上，边系边道：  
“而如果，他真的想要做些什么的话。”  
系完，又理了理边角，笑容因为毛线的映衬而更加柔软。

“——那么就好好珍惜他无论如何都不想失去的缘分吧。”

——希望这份菜谱到了那孩子手里，也能继续成为对他——对你们——来说无比珍贵的东西。  
留下这句话，老人便飒爽地离开了。餐厅的大门开又关，那毫不起眼的背影很快就消失在了熙攘的人群之中。  
他又瞥了那壶热汤，以及旁边的信封一眼，突然觉得胸口一阵发闷，于是一把抓起面前的杯子，将剩下的巧克力尽数灌进了喉咙。  
已然失却了温度的混着酒精的巧克力甜得发腻，又辣得发苦，咕咚灌下去之后，唇齿间留下的味道含混而一言难尽。  
他抽出一张餐巾，使劲抹了抹嘴巴，而后有些难受地咳了两声。  
声音未落，他便看到Clark端着一盘炒好的菜品从厨房出来，表情僵硬地摆到了旁边一桌客人的桌上，又表情僵硬地很快闪回了厨房。  
其间，他们的目光短暂相碰。  
他确定那双蓝色的眼眸之中灌满了似要漫溢而出的悲哀。  
……刚才的对话，有着超级听力的他没有理由听不到的。  
他将手中的纸巾揉成一团攥在手心，长叹一声，重新看向窗外。  
街道上的人们裹着厚重的大衣，互相擦肩而过，行色匆匆。  
……即使全部听到，也没有追出来说哪怕一句话，大概是他对老者最大的尊重与温柔吧。  
行人们的头顶上，天冷冰冰地阴着，像是在预告下一波寒潮。  
老人的话语就像冷空气一样回荡在脑海。  
“……Clark。”  
他就那样看着窗外阴冷的景象，如同自语般地轻轻开口道。  
“今天太冷了，早些歇业回家吧。”  
不需要去确认什么，他就是知道对方一定在听着他的声音。所以即便没有回复，也一句一句继续道：  
“回家之后，尝尝今天的汤，然后、……然后我们可以一起研究研究这个菜谱。”  
一段不长不短的间隔。  
他闭上眼，想象着他们一起站在厨房，试着再现老者的汤品的场景，不由得深呼吸。

“——我们的话，一定可以——”

他想，那厨房里的空气里，一定有着能够祛除一切寒冷的汤的热气，和体温的暖意。


	11. <冬歌·积雪>

哗啦。哗啦。  
水声波动，蒸汽蔓延。  
他缩在不大的浴槽里，双手抱腿，脸埋在膝盖之间。而在他的身后，将他的整个身子都环住的Clark此时正用指尖一点点地描摹他的脊背——确切地说，是他脊背上的疤痕。  
这是每当他们坦诚相对的时候，都一定会进行的必修课。  
他感觉到对方的指尖如同抚摸瓷器上的裂纹一般缓慢而细腻地游走，那样轻柔，又那样安静，不带任何情欲，却确确实实地将抚慰的热度一丝一缕地送进每一根血管，每一块肌肉。  
他长长地、长长地吐出一口气，将身上最后一点力道也尽数吐进湿热的空气，任凭自己的思绪如同荡在水底的水草，悠悠晃晃，蔓生开去。

——Clark第一次抚摸他脊背上的疤痕，是在他们第一次上床的时候。

彼时，卧室灯光昏暗。他拉住了对方一个一个解着自己衬衫衣扣的手，自己解完了剩下的，并在对方炙热的注视下，脱掉了上衣，缓缓转过了身去。  
他听到了对方在自己背后，一声无比明显地吸气声。  
他咬住了下唇，浑身肌肉紧绷。  
然而下一秒，他就在自己的脊背上感觉到了对方指尖的触感，小心地一点点地划过那些大大小小的伤痕。  
他觉得身上又热又冷。那让他无法抑制自己细微的颤抖，只得闭上双眼，像个等待末日审判的信徒。  
——……Lex。  
他听到对方语气复杂地呼唤他的名字。  
他摒住呼吸，不确定自己是否即将向地狱坠落。  
……然而。  
——……Lex。  
对方又唤了一遍他的名，但却比之前少了些迷惘，多了些坚定。

——……这是你。

只这一句话，他便觉得自己被拉离了无边的黑暗，撞见了满怀的光。

而那之后的记忆，他甚至说不清楚到底是清晰还是模糊。  
他不记得自己当时说了什么，做了什么。他只记得自己趴在床上，脸深深埋进枕头里，任凭对方用手抚慰自己前方的同时，用唇瓣抚慰自己脊背上的伤痕。  
绵密的亲吻带着对方唇间的温润，随着对方的气息一起渗透进身体，加热他的每一滴血液，每一个细胞。他甚至不记得自己当时是否有发出呻吟，他只记得对方如同念动什么咒语一般，在亲吻的间隙不断呼唤着自己的名。  
——Lex。Lex。  
那低哑的声音就像春日的惊雷，震碎一直冰冻在自己身体中的冬日，带来一片化田的暖意融融。  
他在对方的手掌与亲吻中达到高潮的那一刻，觉得所有感官尽数碎裂。而后又在翻过身来，见到对方仿佛能够包容一切的蓝色眼眸时重新拼贴。  
回过神来的时候，他已经在哭了。  
眼泪就像是冰封多年终于解冻的河，从他重新获得的身体之中源源不断地流出来，滋润了所有干涸的龟裂。  
而对方则撑在他的上方，用那双似乎蓄满了全部水源的眼睛温柔地注视着他，并且用另一只手无比细致地理过他散落额前的头发，抚过他被眼泪打湿的脸颊，然后俯下身来，用唇瓣贴上了他的唇瓣。  
细碎的呜咽声尽数被对方的舌尖卷走，又如同戏法一般变作了一句轻柔的话语从对方舌尖流落而出：

——Lex，已经没事了。

他终于没有忍住地伸出双手，勾住了对方的脖颈，让接下来的泪水尽数洒在了对方的颈窝。

那天晚上，他们甚至没有做到最后——确切地说，是Clark坚持不做到最后。  
他只是在自己的腿间释放了一次之后，便抱着自己去了浴室。  
而当温热的水流从肩膀倾泻而下，洗去身上所有脏污的时候，他觉得多年来阻塞在身体之中的那些灰暗与疼痛也终于彻底被冲走了。  
人生三十余年，他觉得自己的身体第一次真正学会了呼吸，无比轻快，又无比自由。  
而在意识到这一点之后，他做的第一件事情，就是转过身去，不顾对方的讶异而紧紧抱住了对方。  
那仿佛初生的婴儿般迫切需要汲取氧气的身体，就那样肆无忌惮地呼吸着对方的体温，很久，很久。

而在那之后，抚摸自己脊背上的伤痕，似乎就成了对方的一种习惯，或者说，对方和自己之间的一个仪式。  
每当他们赤裸相对的时候——不管是做爱，洗澡，或者只是什么都不干地相拥而眠——Clark都会极尽温柔地用指尖划过自己背上的每一道伤疤，像是诗人在字里行间添加句读，只为发掘其中新的含义。  
而他则任由对方去，听凭自己皮肤上的诗歌被对方一层一层赋予新的意义。  
他从来没有向对方表明过什么。但他知道对方一定能察觉到，自己和对方一样，无可奈何地喜欢着这个没有语言介入的语言游戏。

——喜欢着这个仿佛可以绵延流动到世界尽头的、无止无尽的生命过程。

哗啦。哗啦。  
突然变得不规则的水声让他迷迷糊糊地回过了神。眨眨眼，发现对方本来游走在自己背后的手指不知觉间搭上了自己的肩膀，并且在轻微向后用力。  
没有一丁点儿想和对方较劲的念头，他从善如流地随着对方的力道抬起头，并向后倒去。  
脊背贴上对方的胸膛。和水温完全不同的热度瞬间将他环抱。  
又一次长长、长长地舒出一口气，他将身体所有的重量都交给对方，侧脸贴着对方的颈子，餍足地眯起了双眼。  
对方贴在自己耳廓的唇间漏出一声轻软的笑。  
“怎么样，身子回暖了吗？”  
听见对方这样问，他懒懒散散地点了点头。  
“唔，差不多了。”  
对方也回应地点点头，像是放下心来地说道：  
“那就好。……今天一直在下雪，回来的时候你的手脚简直冰凉，真是让人有点担心来着。”  
“本来就是体寒，没有办法。再说，又不是所有人都能像你这个外星人一样一年四季都暖得像个火炉一样。”  
不以为意地这样调侃，而后停下来想了想，又说道：  
“……而且实际上，即使手脚冰凉也没关系啊。”  
这样说着，微微向对方的方向侧过头，嘴唇有意无意拂过对方的唇角。

“——毕竟，不管多冷，你都会这样帮我暖起来的不是吗？”

水声摇晃。  
“……啊啊，是啊。”  
对方眼中的湖面也随之晃动。

“——随时愿意效劳。”

句子的尾音混着水汽，在轻轻相碰的唇瓣中挥散了形迹。  
他觉得，自己似乎听见了雪化的声音。


	12. <冬歌·长夜>

“我曾经，无可抑制地深深爱着黑夜，但又在同时深深惧怕着它。”  
他站在客厅的落地窗前，看着窗外一片漫无边际的黑夜，如是说。  
深冬的玻璃上传来阵阵寒意。他缩了缩肩膀，看到自己的身影隐约落在窗外，像是冬夜里的一层薄霜。  
他的背后，Clark端着一个马克杯慢慢走过来，最终在他身边停下，身影和自己的身影并肩浮于夜空。  
“哦？为什么？”  
说着，对方将手中的马克杯塞到了自己手里。  
他低头看了看，纯白的牛奶正冒着热气。  
他向上勾了勾唇角，端起杯子抿了一口，任凭嘴边留下奶白色的痕迹。  
“因为我曾经以为，Superman是永远的白昼，是中国古代神话中的那九个不由分说炙烤着大地的九个太阳，需要有黑夜驱逐他，吞噬他，还生灵一片安息之地。”  
他这样说，舌尖咂着牛奶的香甜，觉得连声音都被暖得失去了任何威慑力。  
“所以我喜欢黑夜，也喜欢站于黑夜。那让我觉得我有立足之地，也有存在的意义。”  
“唔嗯。”  
对方看着玻璃之中的自己，点了点头。  
“那害怕呢？”  
“因为我好像会被吞没。”  
他答得快而淡然，就像是在回忆一件已经无关痛痒的陈年往事。  
“就像是，当我一味地坚持我身处黑夜、代表黑夜的时候，那种深不见底的黑暗就会变成一张网，缠住我的双脚甚至全身，让我无法动弹。然后我就会像一只被困在蜘蛛网上的飞虫，被黑夜这只巨大的蜘蛛一点一点啃噬干净。”  
“……”  
对方的表情看起来有一点扭曲，不知道是因为他使用的比喻，还是因为他所表达的意思本身。  
“……那听起来确实怪瘆人的。”  
对方说，斟酌着语句，小心翼翼地带着话题转了方向。  
“……那么，现在呢？”  
这样说，眼神飘到夜空之中兜了一圈儿，最终又回到自己的倒影之上。  
“现在，你还是对黑夜有这种想法吗？”  
“……不，不是了。”  
他又喝了一口牛奶，舌尖舔掉唇边的奶渍。  
“现在我仍然喜欢黑夜，但不会像原来那样喜欢，却也不会像原来那样害怕了。”  
“……唔。”  
对方似懂非懂地歪头思考了一会儿。  
“因为这里不再有‘Superman’了吗？”  
“不。”  
他即答，手指在马克杯壁上快速敲打了一圈儿。

“——是因为我明白，即便是来自外星的怪物，也不可能成为永昼。而我自然就不必继续执着于黑夜了。”

“……是这样么。”  
对方轻声应，表情放松下来，却又带着些小小的迷惑，像是不知道该具体接些什么话才好。  
“这是件……好事啊。”  
他听罢，低笑一声，最后将杯中剩下的牛奶一口气灌下，用手背大咧咧地擦了一下嘴巴。  
“啊啊，是啊。确实是件好事。”  
说着，冲玻璃中的对方抬了抬肩膀。  
“起码现在我能像这样，和你一起看着一整片黑夜，却完全不会想着直接拿出那盒绿色的武器来对你做点儿什么。”  
“……那可真是令人庆幸。”  
对方也笑起来，更加轻松地调侃道。  
“感谢你还能让我看到明天的太阳。”  
“——自己就妄图成为太阳的人在说什么笑话——这样，要是之前的我的话肯定会这么说了吧。……然而现在我甚至能用之前的自己来说笑了。”  
他这样说，摇着头轻轻笑了笑。  
“……这一年真的是变了太多啊。”  
对方眨了眨眼，而后像是恍悟地道：  
“……啊啊，是么。已经一年了吗。”  
说着，眯起双眼，感慨道：  
“这一年确实是发生了不少事情啊……”  
“是啊。”  
他应，指尖在马克杯上敲出叮叮声响。  
“风霜雨雪，春夏秋冬，竟然就这样和你一起一件一件经历过来了，想来也是非常不可思议。”  
又是叮叮两声。  
“……虽然只是短短一年，但回想起来，却是我人生中最长的一年也说不定。”  
“……”  
对方一时没有答话，而是用一种更加深沉地目光捕捉自己玻璃中的目光，衬着城市冬夜的阑珊灯火，就像是一片深海一般汹涌而包容。  
“……Lex，既然一年已过，那我想我现在大概可以问这个问题了。”  
静默之后，对方用一种无比沉稳的语气开口道。  
“如果按照你的说法，我已经不是永昼，而你也不再是黑夜——”

“——那么在现在的你看来，我，你，以及我们之间的关系，又是怎样的？”

比起提问更像是在确认什么的这句话让他在短暂怔忡之后，没有忍住地轻声笑了出来。  
“……没想到，到了现在却被问起了这个问题啊。”  
他看着倒影中对方温柔如水的蓝色眼眸，挑了挑眉。  
“但是也好。毕竟，再复杂的长期项目都得有点儿中期审核不是吗？现在大概就是时候了。”  
说完，清了清嗓子，正色道。  
“所以，我只说这么一次，你听好——”

“现在的我看来，你确实不再是永昼，而我也不再是长夜。但这并不代表你我变成了新的什么。”  
“在你之内有着艳阳高照的白昼，同时也有着无星无月的黑夜。你在抬头挺胸地行走在阳光下的同时，也小心翼翼地隐藏在黑暗里——说到底，你就是你，Clark Kent，除此之外再无其他。而我也同理。”  
“……至于我们之间的关系。”  
“我不会说‘当你成为黑夜时，我就会变作阳光将你带出暗黑’这样浪漫的话。追根究底，我们之间也从未是那样浪漫得像是幻象的关系。”  
“让我想想……啊，是了，让我们这么说吧。”  
“我们之间的关系，就像是，”  
“当你是春意融融的白昼的时候，我甘愿做个安静晒太阳的人；当你干涸渴望水源的时候，我会想尽一切办法向你送去夏季潮湿的季风；当你在秋风中迷失方向的时候，我会遮蔽掉一切杂音带你回来；而当你终沦为永不结束的长夜的时候——”

“——我会化作一把烈火，将我，你，我们——所有一切——尽数化为灰烬。”

“这就是我所能做出的，最符合我们之间的关系的描述了。”  
他将声音放慢，同时一点点地将目光从玻璃中的人影上收回，转而放在身旁人的身上。  
“——你觉得如何呢？”  
他在对方那双如湖如海的眼睛里，看到了自己比在玻璃之中还要清晰的倒影。  
“我——”  
对方吸进一口气，眼角眉梢的弧度温暖了整个冬夜。

“——我无比赞同。”

不知是谁先凑近了谁。察觉到的时候，唇瓣上就已经传来了对方唇瓣的温度。  
他在半闭的视界中，用余光扫向了窗外。  
无比宁静而朴实的长夜——没有林立的高楼，没有刺眼的霓虹，也没有勾心斗角的天罗地网和穿梭其中的红蓝披风——只有至近距离传来的热度伴随着交合的心跳，蒸腾起一片令人能够彻底放松的雾气。  
他在雾气中，彻底阖上了双眼，将感官尽数交给了对方。  
……啊啊，时至今日，他终于能够平心静气又大大方方地说，自己喜欢这样的长夜——不，确切地说，应该是——自己喜欢这样和对方在一起的每一个白天与黑夜，每一个春夏与秋冬。

——只要如此相伴，四时总是如歌。

Fin.


End file.
